Divine Diva
by Luschka
Summary: Miku's the Student Council President and Luka's just a a typical sado-masochist student. Their relationship is quite intriguing. How's the story going to flow? Even I don't know it! Caution! Negitoro. LukaxMiku! Shoujo-Ai! M rated so I can write everything the way I want! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Autor's voice:**

**Hey, guys. How are you? **

**Well, you see... it's my first time writing a fic and I'm ratter intrigued by the going of the story. I've be plotting anything I could with some Negitoro because... WHO DOESN'T LIKE SOME YURI? AND IT'S MIKUXLUKA! IT CAN'T BE ANY BETTER!**

**I've read every Humor categorized fic with Luka and Miku, and I felt sad since I don't have any other to read... **

**While I was complaining this to my friend, he gave me a ' Then, why don't you write your own? '**

**And I was like ' B*tch, please. It ain't that simple... But... I'll give a try. I can differ "you're" and "your" anyway...'**

**And that's how this fic surged. Hope you guys like it!**

**English is not my first language and I found a little difficult to write this, but nothing GOOGLE couldn't help! I thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I just own my feelings towards yuri! Everything that isn't feelings, I don't own. Neither vocaloid, neither google. Quite sad, isn't it?**

* * *

' Miku! '

As the tealette turned her head to see who was calling her, she saw a short blondie in front of her.

' Hey, Rin. How was the patrolling? ' The tealette asked

' It was okay, to much surprise... '

' What? Hasn't ... " she" ... appeared yet? ' The blondie shaked her head to the sides

' Strange... she might be ploting something. Stay allert, Rin. And call that shota brother of yours to stay allert too. '

' Okay.. hey, wait! Len's not a shota! No, wait. He is.. but... ' Rin was mumbling something to herself while she picked her phone to call Len and got to her place.

' Where's she... ' Miku talked to herself, while sighing.

She looked to her watch. It was almost class time.

Miku was about to enter the school gates when she saw a ratter strange scene.

' What... are you doing?... ' She asked to the girl.

' What? Can't I climb some walls? That's way funny! ' The other girl grinned at the face the tealette let out.

' No, you see.. I can see your panties, Megurine Luka. ' She sighed, putting a hand at her forehead.

The pinkette was surprised by a second, and her surprised face went to a full smilling one.

' What? Now you're interested in my panties? You caan't~, President. You're so lewd and it's still morning... '

' WHAT? NO! GET DOWN THAT WALL RIGHT NOW, WOMAN, SO I CAN TALK TO YOU IN THE EYES! ' Her face was at full rage.

As the pinkette got down and went to the tealette.

' What? Didn't you want to see my eyes? Why are you staring at my boobs? ' Asked the pink haired girl.

' You're too close. And you are taller than me, THAT'S WHY! GO BACK A LITTLE, WOMAN! ' She raised her voice, just to gain a chuckle from the other girl.

In fact, Luka loved to tease the little girl. She was way taller than the tealette. The teal haired woman barely reached the taller woman's shoulders. Even if the tealette wanted to talk to her in the eyes, she couldn't do it if she wasn't at some distance.

Luka, loving to see the frustrated face of the tealette, used quite everything she could to play with her size.

' Now, now, President. You can't scream like that. People will look at you, see? ' The pinkette pointed at a crowd that was watching the scene as they passed through the school gate to reach their classes.

Miku's iris went darker as she saw everyone looking at them.

' Hoo.. looks like everyone here likes to mind other peoples business.. I don't really mind if you do, but it's about to class get started... Maybe I should just put your names in the note and we can have plenty time to talk while in the suspencion room... Ah.. it sounds amazing... ' Miku grinned at her words.

Everyone trembled. No one liked the though to stay a whole week with Hatsune Miku in a room. They walked fast to their classrooms.

Miku still gazed at them, but her face was pulled by two hands in both her cheeks.

' Yes... it's that gaze, President... Look at me with these eyes... fufufu ' Miku was not surprised by the pinkette's action, neither by the face she was making.

Luka's breath was heavy. And she was grinning at her with some saliva going out of her mouth. Her cheeks were red. Very red. And her grinning just got wilder when Miku actually looked at her with the eyes she wanted to see so much.

' Let me go, you masochist. You're wetting me with your saliva, wild dog. ' Miku looked at the pinkette, her gaze still the same.

This just caused to the pinkette feel imense pleasure. Her smile was at million volts. She couldn't hold herself anymore.

' YES! THIS! CONTINUE, PLEASE, MASTER! NO, WAIT! YOU JUST CALLED ME DOG, HAVEN'T YOU? OOH, GOOD! PLEASE.. PUNISH ME MORE! WOOF! WOOOF! ' Miku could almost see a tail growing in the pinkette's back.

' … Disgusting. ' She leaved the pinkette the way she was.

The bell rang. Oh, shoot. Luka was surprised by the sundden ring. She was becoming sad because with the bell, she couldn't enter her class, and was bond to stay in the corridor until 2nd period started. She sighed, and was about to go to classroom when she saw a paper going at her.

She saw the paper, surprised, and chuckled. The pinkette looked at the tealette's back and blow a whistle at her.

' Thank you, Miku! I looove you! ' She laughed at the middle finger the tealette was giving her without turning around.

With the Student Council President's permission, she could enter the class even if she was late.

The pinkette headed to her class with a large smile. After all, she was in the same class as the tealette.

* * *

**Autor's voice:**

**Well... I'm going to put Gumi in this story, and... well.. I'm going let your imagination flow with this hint!**

**But as a wise man said long ago, "Don't put much hope in one thing. It will disappoint you more if you hoped nothing.". Wait, has anyone said this? I can't remember... **

**I thank every one that read this chapter until the end!**

**Thank you very much! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor's voice:**

**Okay, everyone!**

**I think I'm getting used to this fic thing, and probably the story will go smoother... probably. I hope. It will, right? ç.ç**

**I though and I've reached the conclusion that last chapter was way too small. I'll try to write more in this one! Wish me luck!**

**Ah, in this chapter there will be more vocaloids! Hold still!**

**Disclaimer: _checking watch_ Still own nothing, neither vocaloid nor DxD, to much disgrace ):**

* * *

The tealette was in the Student Council's room with the other members. Shion Kaito, the vice-president, Kagamine Len, the treasurer, Kagamine Rin, the assistant, Megpoid Megumi, the General Affairs Manager, Kamui Gakupo, the Secretary. Sakine Meiko was the teacher that was in charge of the Student Council.

' But still, it was pretty strange to not see Luka-senpai in the way to homeroom... ' Pointed Rin as Len nodded.

' No, I saw her in my way here. She was climbing the school's wall like some idiot. Her panties were all exposed. ' Miku sighed as she remembered the scene.

' WHAT! ' Kaito and Gakupo cried in unison.

' YOU SAW HER, PRINCESS? DID SHE HURT YOU? AND SHE SPREAD HER LEGS TO YOU? WHAT SHAMELESS MADAM! I'M GOING TO TALK TO HER! ' Kaito talked first, without letting the lewd expression out as he mentioned the last part. Gakupo punched his arm . ' WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GAKUPO?! ' The bluenette cried as he massaged the hurt part.

' DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT LUKA LIKE THAT! MORE IMPORTANTLY, MIKU-KAICHOU! ' The purple haired boy turned to the tealette ' WHAT WAS THE COLOR TODAY? ' Gakupo made a serious face as he said that, his nose bleeding a little.

' You two received the nick ' Idiotic Duo ' with my condolences.. but now I see that you deserve it... ' Gumi said without letting her eyes out the manga she was reading.

' And you shouldn't be reading a manga in the meeting, Gumi-ch-... ' The blondie girl stopped talking when she saw the manga's content Gumi was reading. ' Such a bad girl, this one, ain't she? ' A wild grin started at her face. ' Looks like you, Miku-chan. ' The blondie pointed out.

' I may ask. It isn't another H manga, is it, Rin? ' She sighed again as she saw Rin's expression turning into a full smirk. She had sighed so much and it still was morning. This stress will kill her any time.

' Excuse me, Gumi-sama, but may I borrow this manga of yours for about 2 days?... ' Kaito's expression was blank. He just talked to the greenette as if she was talking something normal with his friend.

' No, you'll dirty it with your liquids. I don't want my preciosity looks-like Miku-kaichou all smudget. ' The greenette said without a single expression.

' PLEASE! THEN JUST A SINGLE PEEK! ' ' No. ' ' PLEEEASE! ' ' You're not even trying. ' The two of them went full silence. The air around them was heavy. They glanced at the chair that was near them.

Black.

A black aura traced some cute tealette's body.

She made a smile while she saw the grenette and bluenette's expression. It was one of full horror. She opened her mouth.

' Give. It. ' The tealette's voice was barely audible, her smile increasing as she saw the other members faces as well. Gumi lent her manga to their boss.

As the manga reached the teal haired girl's hand, it was covered with black aura. The same that she was spreading a while now.

Disappeared.

The manga simply desapeared.

' Now, shall we continue the morning meeting? ' Everyone nodded at the President's question, without letting a single noise out.

* * *

Luka looked at her side, the morning was beautiful. Why such a nice day was beeing spent at the school?

A smile appeared at the pinkette's face, with a shiver.

Wait, a shiver?

The tealette entered the class. Her aura was one of bad humor. She looked at the pinkette. She sighed. Again.

Luka was shaking. Her arms around her waist. Her smile was bright. Her face seemed like a little puppy that waited for the master to come home, and he finally came. If she didn't have a line of saliva going out her mouth, anyone that saw her would be amazed.

Why? Luka was beautiful. Not like "beautiful". She was like a goddess. She was tall, her hair was long, silky and shinning. Her body was one that every woman wished, thin waist, generous bust... The otaku ones that saw her (Gumi here, heya!) always compared her sizes with Rias Gremory. You know, that one from High School DxD? Yeah... pretty much like her.

Her face was... well.. it was Luka's face! It can't be compared to any other face you saw! Her cheeks were light pink, her lips were almost red, even without lipstick. But what always made the people, and when I tell people I mean boys, girls, geezers, mans, womans, aliens, etc., fall for her was her eyes. Oh, those ocean-blue eyes that where so profund that one that stared at them for much might never come back to reality.

These same eyes were staring at Miku with interest.

Miku looked at her with a gaze. It made the pinkette shiver again, with pleasure, of course. She then looked to the teacher.

' Excuse me, Yukari-sensei, but today's meeting took longer than what I wanted... ' Yukari nodded at Miku's words with a smile.

' Ooh, I see, Megumi-san again, right? ' She chuckled as Miku nodded. ' Please take a sit, Miku-san. I was just reviewing some things. '

The tealette sit on her chair. Her mood getting worse as she sat and take a notice that Luka was trying to see her panties.

' What? You saw mine! I might as well see yours! ' The pinkette whispered.

' Is this destiny what they call? That's why Megurine Luka is sitting behind me? I don't like this destiny thing. I want to crush it with my hands... ' Miku let a chuckle out with her thoughs.

When she finally got her notes and books she needed to the classroom, Luka throw a paper at Miku.

' Your chuckle is as aways magnificent, my princess! Please tell me what happened to you when you were gone? You seemed so awful... I'd like to take note of what made you feel that way so I can use it again! ' What the... the tealette saw a arrow pointing to turn the page ' Oh, and I think that black with laces match more than this white one, but I still think it suits you, princess! ' The tealette turned to see Luka, who was smiling widely, her canines showing. The pinkette opened her mouth, but without making a single sound she spelled ' B.L.A.C.K.I.S.B.E.T.T.E.R. '

Miku's face went full red and she turned to see the teacher. Good, she didn't notice anything. She felt embarassed to know that THAT girl saw her panties. Her mood got worse than ever. The black aura spread through the hole class. Every one looked terrified to the tealette whose eyes were covered with her bangs. Every one but one pink haired woman, whose expression was of total amusement. She know for who that wrath will be shot to, and that though only made her excitement got ways bigger.

* * *

' Megurine Luka. ' The pinkette looked up to see who was calling her, even if she knew who was. The smile never fading her face.

' Yes, Miku? ' The tealette's eyebrown twiched.

' I'd like to speak with you in the Student Council's room. Now. '

' Fufufu, how bold, Miku, it's just lunch, you know. We can't do much with just 30 minutes... ' The tealette's eyebrown twiched again.

' Now, Megurine Luka, what are you expecting? I just want to speak with you, will you please follow me to the room? ' A dark smile growing in the tealette's face.

' Of course! I can't say that 30 minutes will make you feel pleasure, but I'll do my best! ' The pinkette's smile got wide as she saw Miku's face.

* * *

They sat.

' Now, dear princess, what do you want from me, if I may ask. ' The tealette looked up straigh in Luka's eyes.

' My god, these eyes are so... beautiful... so.. daring.. fufufufu ' Luka though

' First I'd like to ask if you to stop making that face. Wipe yourself, woman! You're drooling again! '

' Ahem. So... where's my tea? ' The pinkette asked as she finally managed to wipe herself.

' What. ' Was the only thing Miku could say.

' What? You invite me to this room, we're alone, and you don't even get me a tea? You want us to go without a single plot? You're so bold, Miku... not that I don't like it... fufufu... ' Luka said as she began drooling again.

' My god, woman! Control your tits! They will launch lasers anytime by now! ' The tealette cried.

' Pardon. But I'll not listen to you if you don't make me tea. ' The pinkette pointed out.

Sigh. ' Okay, but then you'll listen to me! ' She started making the tea as the pinkette nodded.

' You know, Miku... ' Luka continued as she saw Miku listening to her ' you're sighing too much today, why's that? Are you sick? '

Miku was surprised by the sound of Luka's voice. It was one of concern. It was the first time Miku listened to this kind of sound going through Luka's throat. Her voice was melancholic, but the pinkette never made a single sound that made her like that. Hearing her voice full of concern, Miku shivered.

' No. I'm okay. It's just that these past days were being more... tiresome, I think. ' Most because of you, but the tealette didn't say that.

' Pff. It's because of me, right? ' The pinkette smiled at the reaction Miku made. A surprised one. It caught her off guard and boiling water dripped in her hands. ' Ouch. '

' ! ' The pinkette became allert. ' Miku, are you okay? Did you burn yourself? ' Miku looked at Luka, who was now a few inches away from her. ' I'm okay, Megurine Luka, now go sit. I'm almost done with the tea. '

' No, you go sit. I'll make the tea. ' Miku was about to complain but the face Luka made made her shut up and sit down.

Miku was feeling her vision blurring. Maybe she was too tired. She decided to close her eyes while she waited for the tea.

It was when she felt someone caressing her hand. She opened her eyes a little. She just saw a little of pink, and went fast asleep.

* * *

As Miku opened her eyes, she felt that something was in her hand. She brough it to her vision. It was full of bandage. Ah, yes. She remembered. She burnt herself while making tea, and then went fast asleep... who made that bandage in her? Kaito? Meh, he woudn't touch her little princess.. maybe the Kagamine Twins? Meh, they'd play pranks in her instead of actually put the bandage. Gumi? No. No way. Gakupo? Maybe...

She then noticied that she still was in the Student Council room. She looked to the window. Wha... it was.. dark? What time was it? She looked through the room without getting up. She saw the watch. Half past seven. Wha... it was already night! She lost all the afternoon classes!

But it didn't care to Miku, she just wanted to stay a little more in this huge, soft pillow. It was so warm...

She moved her hands underneath the pillow, hoping it was colder. Instead, she gained a moan.

A.. moan? What the..

That's when Miku recovered her counciousness. Something was tickling her cheek but it didn't matter until now. She realized that it was hair. Pink. Hair.

' No.. ' The tealette though, abruptly getting up.

' Aww.. I was getting so close... But Miku, I never knew you were like that... to make someone feel pleasure and then run away... fufufufu.. you're such a sadistic. ' The tealette went pale.

' Why... ' Was the only thing she could say.

' Why, you ask... while I was putting your bandage you just feel asleep and passed out. You were with high ferver, Miku. You should take more care of yourself. ' The girl said with a serious tone. ' How can I/You tease You/Me if you fainted? ' The pinkette chuckled.

' And... ' the tealette continued.

' Yes, you fainted, so I let you sleeping. You didn't want to go to the infirmary, so I let myself be your pillow as you slept. ' Some drool came out of her mouth, a wide smile in her face.

' STOP THAT DROOLING THING, IT'S DISGUSTING! ' The tealette cried.

' My.. but YOUR drooling isn't? ' Luka asked, a grin in her face.

' What are you... ' Then she realised. A vast wet spot in Luka's thight.

' OH MY GOD, YOU... ' Miku cried again, but was stopped.

' No, no. This isn't mine. Fufufu... You have such wonderful ways of sleeping, dear Miku... but first I should say that you might as well wipe your saliva out of your mouth. ' Miku's face of horror couldn't get any worse.

Her hand reached her chin. Wet. With saliva. Her saliva.

' Oh, my god... ' Miku passed away again.

* * *

When Miku woke up she wasn't in the Student Council room anymore. She was in her own room.

' How... ' she though, and a smile face of a certain pink haired woman appeared in her mind.

' Mind your own business, Megurine Luka. ' The girl talked to herself. ' But I'll properly thank you tomorrow. ' She laid on her bed.

' Ah.. ' Miku's voice was about to fade away with her counciousness again. ' I forgot to say...*yaamn* that she should... wear panties that actually... cover a single thing if... she wants to climb walls...'

With this, Miku slept all night.

* * *

**Autor's voice:**

**So.. how was this chapter?**

**I made it a little longer than the first, hope you liked it!**

**I know, the other vocaloids didn't have much stage, but I'm not going to stop the story here!**

**There are plenty of times they'll appear! Just wait!**

**And then I saw that there were already people following this story, it made me so happy I could just die! Thank you very much! You guys made my day brighter!**

**But don't worry! I won't die! Not until I finish this fic at least!**

**Then, again, Thank you very much who read this chapter until the end!**

**I'd like to ask if you could review, so I can put in the story what you guys want.**

**Until now, I've just paired LukaxMiku, but if you guys want some other pairings, I will make their way in the story!**

**See you in the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor's voice:**

**How do you do, my dear readers?**

**I must say that... OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY.**

**I was sleeping when my phone rang and I saw that so many people were favoriting and following this fic, I almost jump my bed and made my way through the computer so I could write one more chapter for you guys!**

**Seriously, it made me so happy that even now I'm almost crying ç.ç**

**Hope the chapters are easy to read even with my bad english.**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I'm really happy with the favoriting and following, I still own nothig. Sigh.**

* * *

Miku woke up with her allarm going all out. So it was morning already, huh?

The tealette made her way through the bathroom and brushed her teeth, still sleepy.

' I'm no good in mornings... ' The tealette though while yawning and brushing her hair. Such a bad hair from waking up. It was like she had horns going out every inch of her head. Horns made of hair, though.

' And... perfect. ' Miku said as she finally managed to control her hair by putting the twin tails she always used. It was when she felt an incredible and delicious aroma going through her nose.

Miku was almost in the kitchen when she heard someone singing. ' This voice...oh, no... please, God, no... ' the tealette though, now running to the kitchen.

' Ara, good morning, princess, how do you do? ' Miku was welcomed with a warm, wide smile.

' What... are you doing here, Megurine Luka? ' The pinkette just grinned at her.

' Now, my, princess, you don't remember what you made with me yesterday night? You'll make me cry, see? ' Luka said as she faked tears.

' No, I remember clearly that I just slept all night long. You will not deceive me. ' With this, the pinkette pouted.

' Tch. I can't even trick you anymore? Chill. I'll just have to create new things. Fufufu. ' Luka was now laughing mischievously.

' Now, may I ask what are you doing in my house? ' The pinkette looked straight in Miku's eyes, with a warm smile.

' You had a fever, Miku. I said it to you yesterday. Auntie and uncle are travelling, aren't they? So I stayed here to take care of you. ' Now, her attention was in the food she was cooking.

' But... ' The tealette protested.

' Don't worry, Haku took me home last night so I could take a bath and bring my school uniform. I changed a few minutes ago. ' Luka said as the tealette made her way to the table, sitting down.

' Oh, I see... how's Haku? ' Now, the pinkette brought the food to the table. Omelet rice flavour leeks for Miku, and for her, a can of tuna.

' She's doing good, you see... She said she made a friend in a bar other day... the description looked like Meiko-chan, and, well, I can't say I'm surprised. ' The girl chuckled as she remembered how drunk the silver haired girl talked about the woman she met.

' I see. ' Was the only thing the tealette said, as she finally started to eat her omelet rice. ' Good. ' Miku's eyes were sparkling as she ate.

' I'm glad princess liked my cooking. ' Luka smiled.

As Miku ate the omelet, she finally realized something.

' Wait... you said.. that Haku brought you to house... the rest... you.. stayed here? ' The pinkette nodded. ' Where... did you sleep? ' A smirk appeared in Luka's face, soon, her hand covered her mouth, but her nose was now bleeding a little.

' You have such wonderful ways of sleeping, princess. Fufufufu. '

'Oh, god. Please, control me so I won't kick her in the face and made her feel more pleasure...' Miku though.

* * *

' This day... can't get worse. ' Miku though, as her and Luka walked to school together.

Apparently, it rained a little as Miku slept. The rain made some pools through the street and now Luka was desperatly trying to take a look at the shorter girl's underwear.

' NOW! ' Luka though, full of hope, but the tealette saw the pool and avoided it.

Luka sobbed. But she was happy, because with the tealette struggling so much, she could tease her.

' You two are so close in this morning! ' They turned around o see two bloindies and a green haired girl.

' Ara, how do you do, Rin, Len and Gumi? ' The pinkette let a warm smile around her face. She didn't tease them. She just felt happy when teasing Miku.

' We are fine, ' the blondie girl answered ' but how came you're walking with Miku in early morning, Luka-senpai? Didn't you live in the opposite way? ' Rin asked as she tilted her head.

' Ara, Rin, you see.. yesterday was so wonderful when you guys left the room... fufufu... '

' Wait, they saw us? ' the tealette made a face of shock.

' Fufufufufu... ' Now the pinkette and blondie were smirking. Len was just staring at them, a face of ' you shouldn't have asked this, Miku-chan... ', and Gumi was reading her manga, her face didn't show a single emotion, but the blood flowing from her nose was dripping to the ground.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Everyone from the Student Council looked at the scene with a shocked expression. Even Gumi stopped reading her ero-manga.

' Wha...t... ' Kaito was the first who spoke.

' The... ' Gakupo continued.

' YURI! ' Gumi cried, took an amazed expression as she saw the two girls.

Rin put her hands in Len's eyes. ' You're too young to see this! ' she said; ' And you're just 2 minutes older than me! ' He cried, trying to escape from Rin's hands and see.

Miku was sleeping in Luka's lap. She was sucking her thumb just like a child, drooling a little. Her other hand was in Luka's breast because of the position. From time to time, she moved her hand.

' A-ahn.. ' Luka's voice was dry and broke a little. Her face was red, and she looked like Miku was doing this from a long time ago.

' Oh. My. God. ' Gakupo took his phone and started filming for future use.

' Pri...ncess... why... ' Kaito was in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Miku groped Luka's chest. Luka made a louder moan.

' Fufu... fufufu... ahh.. such wonderful fingers, President fufu... ah.. ahh.. ' Luka's face was a little wet from sweat, her breath was rough.

Flash. Flash. Click. Click. Flash. Flash.

Gumi was taking photos in every way she could. Luka's, Miku's and both.

' Such a good material. This can sell quickly. ' Gumi said, nose bleeding from the photos she now was seeing.

' Fufufu... Please, Gumi, spare some with me, will you? Ahh! ' The pinkette said when Miku let her wet thumb with saliva passing through her thigh.

Flash. Flash.

Now, even Rin was taking photos.

' 1 per 20 bucks. ' The pinkette nodded at the price. Well, she could take photos on her own, but this might wake up Miku and her imense pleasure will fade away...

But the though of Miku waking up and seeing that every one was taking photos of her while she was taking a nap... she'd probably be pissed... ohh.. How Luka wished to wake her up...

' PRINCESS! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING, FOR GOD'S SAKE! ' Kaito exploded. Miku moaned from the scream, her angelic sleeping face frowning a little. He couldn't take anymore. The bluenette flew to the bathroom.

' DAMN YOU, MEGURINE LUKA! LEAVE SOME PHOTOS FOR ME! ' He screamed, a little crouched, while running.

' Ehh? No way. Fufufu. ' The pinkette said.

Then, she finally looked to Gakupo. Or at least to the place Gakupo meant to be. When their eyes met, he flew away with Kaito.

' Ara, my, is something in my face? ' The pinkette asked, tilting her head.

' No, senpai, just that you're way too erotic to that man handle. ' Rin said, finally letting Len see what was happening.

' Oh, … okay. See you. ' The blondie twin ran with the other guys.

Miku moaned again, frowning. The pinkette started to pat her head. Miku gave an angelic smile while sleeping.

' Too.. much... moe! ' Luka couldn't take anymore, she looked to other way, where Gumi was. Flash.

' Oh, big shot, this one. ' Gumi said.

' Excuse me, Gumi, but I'd like to you to keep this one only for me, could you? ' The pinkette said, with a smile.

Gumi shivered. Even with the tealette sleeping, Luka's aura was way frightening. More than Miku's. One aura that could just turn a wild white tiger into a little kitty.

She nodded. Well, she'll receive much money from the rich pinkette anyway. One or two photos that she'll not sell will not make much difference.

The pinkette smiled one more time as if she was seeing if Gumi really mean it.

Gumi run to the blondie's left side.

' Gumi's scared, Rin. ' She said while crying and shaking a little, hidding herself behind her friend.

' I see.. so let's leave them alone. ' Rin said as she carried her friend out, patting her head.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

' Ahh. Such wonderful fingers, princess... ' Luka remembered, shaking a little.

' I'm.. not gonna ask what happened. I'll probably not like. ' The tealette said.

' Such a pornographic pink haired woman. ' Gumi said, her expression still the same.

Len tilted his head up, trying to let his blood flow to head again as he remembered the moaning the pinkette made yesterday.

' You guys sure are noisy in the morning. Heya, Luka! ' The group turned their head to see a blond woman standing next to them, her hair was long, as well as her bangs.

' Good morning, Lily, how do you do? ' Luka spoke, politely.

' WITH TWO FINGERS! ' Lily screamed, shocking the twins next to her. Gumi high fived her new friend.

' I like you. ' Gumi said, eyes sparkled as she confessed to her newest friend.

' I like your hair. It looks like baby diarrhea. ' They both high fived again.

Rin's expression was … shock. She couldn't believe they confessed to each other and they barely met!

' Let's go to our love nest, baby diarrhea! ' Lily spoke, grabing Gumi's hand and running to school. She... she just forget everyone else?

' …. Yes. ' Gumi got a … blush? And she was acting... timid? THE HELL!

' GUMI, COME BACK HERE! ' Rin cried as she ran towards Lily and Gumi.

' Ehh? Wai.. Riin! ' Len ran with her, but was left behind. He was that tipe of guy. The.. shota guy. ' Riinn! ' He screamed, still running,... or trying to, until he fall in a pool. ' Riin... ' he began to cry, but got up and started running again.

' They got their own pace... shall we go to, Miku? ' the tealette nodded.

As they walked, Luka smirked. Miku didn't realize the pool that they passed, the same Len just fell.

' So today is black, huh? You made my wish come true huh, tsundere princess? Fufufufu... ' Luka though, smirking.

Miku looked at her with a difficult expression, but let that pass. She knew, otherwise, why the girl was smirking like a crazy. After all, the tealette wasn't that dumb to not see the pool right in front of her.

* * *

**Autor's voice:**

**Saint Haruhi, I've been writing this chap since 3 pm (here is 8 pm now) just because I've been watching this anime, Zettai Karen Children and couldn't concentrate! Arg! I'm terribly sorry!**

**And then I forgot to upload it when was already complete! Please, spare me this time! I'll work harder! **

**Then again,**

**Thank you very much who read this chapter until the end! I'm grateful you guys are liking the story!**

**Lily's Luka's friend and while I've been thinking of how I should put her in the story, it came like that... teehee _stucks tongue out_**

**This chapter was rather long, wasn't it? I guess I'm picking the gas! **

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's voice:**

**Hey, guys! How are you?**

**Sorry the late update! I've been busy today...**

**Anyway, excuses aside!**

**I thank everyone that's reading this fic! It's my first one and I think I'm going good...**

**Here's today's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no... just to be sure... no... nothing. :I**

* * *

**10 years later**

* * *

Someone was besides Teto-sensei, the kindergarden's professor.

' So, everyone, today comes a new student! Let's get along with her, okay? ' Teto smiled at everyone's ' Yesh! '.

' Come in, sweetheart. ' Teto said as a girl walked in.

' Waaa... cuuute! ' Everyone looked at the tealette that smiled brightly.

' Her name's Hatsune Miku-chan, everybody. Treat her well, okay? ' Teto's question was followed by a huge ' Yesh, Teto-chan-sensei! '

' I'm Hachune Miku! Niche chu mit yu! ' The little girl said as she bowed.

' Miku-chan, Miku-chan, sit nex chu me! ' A little girl with red air said, her ahoge going crazy.

' Wello! I'm Miku! Wats yo name? ' The tealette asked her new friend. ' I'm Miki! Aor nams are alike! '

' Wooo! Coool! ' Then, the tealette began to play with her new friends.

' Miku-chan, Miku-chan! Thas' my friend! Er' nams Newu! ' Miki said smiling, pointing at a blond girl with a ponytail on the side of her head.

' It's Neru, idiot. ' The girl said, her face didn't even look at anyone, she was too draged in her toy phone.

' Niche chu mit yu, Neru-chan! ' Neru finally looked at the tealette. She continued looking at the tealette a little, and finally looked at her toy again.

' Yeah, whatever. '

They played together... well, not the three of them, since Neru didn't show any interest in the duo... until lunch time.

' Miku-chan, Miku-chan! Les' it lunch togeder! ' Miki widened her smile, since Miku nodded.

They were in their way to outside, to eat lunch at the kindergarden's park, and Miku finally noticied someones presence.

' Wey, Miki-chan... who's tat girl? ' Miku asked.

' Ahh.. her... ' Miki's smile declined ' Xe's Toeto-chan! ' Miki smiled again, grabbing Miku's hand.

' Toeto-chan? ' Miku asked, looking at the girl that was in the corner of the room, reading a book all alone.

' Um! Xe dosn talk chu anyun witout makin ' err... eto... '! So xe's Toeto-chan! ' Miki was still running with Miku.

' That's no good nickname... ' Miku said, her voice low.

' Said sumthin, Miku-chan? ' The tealette shaked her head, a smile showing in her face. ' No. Notin. '

Days passed, and the tealette was very popular amongst everyone in the class. Every teacher and student liked her. Well, she was very smart and funny, besides, she was very polite. Never, since the days she entered the kindergarden, she spoke to the so called ' Toeto ' girl.

* * *

Miku was in the library, searching for a new book to read, and she finally met one that got her interest. She was now making her way to the classroom, but when she turned around she bumped in someone.

' Ahh! Er... err... so... sorry... ' The girl spoke, barely audible.

' Haaa? What are you doing, you idiot? Can't you see your own way? Are you perhaps blind? And what did you say just now? I couldn't hear! Speak it, woman! ' The pink haired girl trembled in fear.

' S... so...rry... I'm... sor...ry... ' The girl said again ' You're what?! SAY SO I CAN HEAR! ' The tealette screamed. Her eyes couldn't be seen because of her bangs.

' What's happening here? ' Teto-sensei reached the two girls.

' Ah.. Teto-chan-sensei! I'm sowwy I screamd! Dis gil bumpd into me and I felt... I waz just scawed! ' The tealette made some excuse.

' Oh, I see, are you okay? ' Miku nodded. ' Are you okay too, Luka-chan? ' The girl trembled, seeing that now she was in their chat. ' y...y-yes... ' the pinkhaired girl said, again, barely audible. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

' I see... ah, you picked a book, Miku-chan? Let's go to class so you can read to everyone! ' The tealette let a bright smile to the teacher. ' Yesh! ' and they walked to the class.

Luka was trembling. ' What was that just now... was that... really... Hatsune Miku? Hatsune Miku that everyone loves? ' She was horrorized. She looked to the back of the tealette leaving the room.

As Miku left the room, she took a last look to Luka.

' If you say something about today, I'm gonna kill you. ' Miku's iris were black as she said to Luka her lasts words.

' Did you say something, Miku-chan? ' Miku shaked her head. ' Oh, okay. '

' What... was that... ' Luka was the last one in the library.

* * *

Luka was now in her classroom, taking a slight look on her book and then at Miku, who was about to finish reading the book to everyone.

' An dey livd haply afte! End! ' Miku said, closing the book, a smile of victory in her face.

' Waaa, amazin, Miku-chan! Yu red so well! ' Everyone was amazed by the girl's reading.

' It sure is amazing, Miku-chan! ' Even the teachers were praising her.

' Maybe it was my mistake... it couldn't be her... maybe it was another teal haired girl that looked like her... and... had the same name... ' Luka though, frowning.

' Wacha readin, Luka-chan? ' The pinkette trembled again and runned from the person that talked to her.

' N... no-...noth... nothing... ' The girl was in extremly fear. The one who talked to her was the tealette.

' If u arn readin then wy are yu wit a buk? ' The teal haired girl smiled. ' Lemme see! ' The girl tried to pick the book from the other girl hands, but she was very fast.

' What, are you girls perhaps friends? ' Luka was surprised from the back, Teto-sensei came and she didn't notice. She stopped running and Miku finally caught the book.

' Yesh! We ar friend, arn' we, Luka-chan? ' Miku looked at the girl, smiling brightly. She moved her mouth a little, whispering, so Teto didn't notice. ' Say that we're friends, you good for nothing. '

' Ah... y-yes... ' Luka looked at the ground.

' Oh, I'm glad you're finally making friends, Luka-chan! ' Teto looked happy from the bottom of her heart. That made Luka blush a little.

' What's... this... ' Teto and Luka looked at the tealette. A confused look was the only thing Miku could make.

' Ah... gi... give... my book back! ' Luka took all her courage to grab the book again.

Miku looked at her now empty hands and then she finally realised that there was nothing. She then looked at the pink haired girl.

' You... …. … ' Miku looked amazed.

' What? What's this book, Luka-chan? It isn't from here. ' Teto grabed Luka's book from her hands.

' A... aah! ' Luka was surprised again. Why she didn't notice Teto's actions?

' Luka-chan... this... ' Teto looked at the girl.

' ….. ' Luka was about to cry.

' You... can understand this, Luka-chan?... ' Teto looked at the book, and then at the pink haired girl.

' Th... there's... no...nothing to... to d-...do at ho-home... and... these are... the only... b-b-books th..at my h-house have! G-GIVE IT BACK! ' Luka grabed the book from the teacher's hand and ran away.

' That... ' Teto was looking at her empty hands, just like Miku was doing a while ago.

' Teto-chan-sensei... wat... waz dat? ' Miku looked at the teacher.

'….. physichs for master's degree... ' Miku didn't understand a single thing.

* * *

Luka was hiding from everyone that may have been searching for her. She was crying. Why? Why did Teto-sensei looked at her like that? It was like she was some monster!

Luka was very rich. Very, very rich. Because of that, she couldn't left home.

Luka was once kidnapped. They asked for an enormous amount of cash from their parents. Since then, she wasn't allowed to left home. She barely managed to go to kindergarden. She could go just because her maid, Haku, fighted her parents saying that if she doesn't play with other kids she woudn't be able to live in the world when she was older. Haku was only 10, but she knew how cruel the world could be.

She was rescued from prostitution from Luka's parents, and since then, she became her maid. Haku had a brother, Honne Dell, but he died from overdose, and left her little sister all alone. Her parents left them when Haku was born. Honne Dell liked his sister very much, but the fact he couldn't take care of her, like letting her going to a good school, or her have good clothes or food, made him do drugs.

Haku took care of Luka as if she was her little sister. Luka's family was now hers too, and she cared Luka much.

Luka cried all alone in the library ' I want Haku... where's she? ' Luka sobbed. Every time the girl was like that because her parents didn't gave her any attention, Haku was by her side, hugging her.

' It's okay ' she always said to Luka ' I'm here, see? '.

Since her parents didn't give Luka any attention, and Haku was often doing her work, all Luka could do to spare time was reading. She always read her father's book, and finally she began to understand what all those numbers and letters meant.

Yesterday she finished a book called ' Human corpse and it's systems '. It was funny for her to see some weird drawings. ' Oh, this looks like a banana, how funny! And this one looks like a kiwi! '

As she read, she began to understand the ' banana ' and ' kiwi ' thing. It was ratter embarassing. ' How can such a big banana enter in such a tiny kiwi? ' Luka was amazed by these things now. This morning, then, she grabed another book from her father's shelf, and began to read it while Miku read her story to everyone in class.

Now, she was in the library all alone. No one, neither Teto neither Haku were there.

' I feel empty... ' Luka's tears stopped. She just embraced herself.

It finally came.

Thuck.

' Ouch! ' Luka looked up to see a little girl with twintails looking at her. Luka shaked in fear again.

' What are you doing here all alone, Toeto girl? And who's that Haku-thing? Is it your boyfriend? ' Miku looked straight in the pink haired girl's eyes.

' Her eyes.. are beautiful... ' Luka though, still in silence. This made Miku angry.

' TALK TO ME, WOMAN! WHAT? YOU RAN AWAY FROM CLASS AND NOW EVERY ONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU LIKE YOU'RE A DROWING CHILD IN A RIVER FULL OF SHARKS! IT ISN'T FAIR! THEY SHOULD BE LOOKING AT ME! ' Miku screamed, punching Luka's head.

' W.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS HURTS! ' Luka screamed for the first time since she was a little kid, her trance now going away. She jumped up to meet Miku's eyes. ' Wha.. you're tiny! The hell! You're ways tiny than me! ' Luka said.

' WHAT! SO WHAT, BIG GIRL, YOU GONNA PUNCH ME OR SOMETHING? ' Miku was now in pure wrath. Seeing Miku like this made the pink haired girl happy, she smiled a little. ' WHA! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT, YOU IDIOT? YOU LOOK LIKE A JERK! '

' Pff.. you're so tiny... You can't even touch me! You're way too slow! ' What's this feeling? Teasing Miku made the pinkette super happy!

' WH... YOU'LL SEE.. YOU'LL SEE, PINK HAIRED IDIOT! TOETO, IDIOT! TOETO, YOU IDIOT, IDIOT! ' What... even if Miku was insulting her... she felt happy... what's this... ' BIG IDIOT! HOPE YOU DIE FROM THAT DAMN PRETTY HAIR OF YOURS GOING IN YOUR THROAT, IDIOT! ' Was that now... a compliment? Luka couldn't say, but she was very happy! She was happy that someone was there with her, she was happy it was Miku, she was happy all her shyness was gone with this girl, she was …

' Pf... hahahaa! ' Luka couldn't hold her laugh. She was laughing like there were no tomorrow. For the first time in much, she finally managed to laugh. The sound was so melodic, so beautiful. Miku shut up to hear her laugh.

Luka laughed more, 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3... she was still laughing. Miku was starting to get angry.

' WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, YOU IDIOT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HERE? STOP LAUGHING! YOU LOOK LIKE A DAMN HYENA! LET'S HEAD BACK TO THE CLASSROOM AND THEY CAN STOP LOOKING FOR YOU TO LOOK AT ME! ' Miku screamed.

Luka somehow managed to stop laughing. She was crying from joy. She turned her bangs to the side of her face so she could dry her wetting eyes.

Then, Miku saw. She was surprised, and didn't hold her surprise.

The pinkhaired woman's eyes were... beautiful... they were blue... not teal, like hers, but really blue... blue like … the ocean. Miku never saw the ocean in first person, but she saw movies that it appeared. It was beautiful, really beautiful. They were in a ton of blue that matched her pink hair so much Miku couldn't describe. The unique thing she could say...

' Your eyes... are beautiful. ' Miku said without realizing.

' ….. ' The pinkette looked at the girl surprised by the compliment. She tealette realized the compliment she made and was about to say something but was stopped when she saw a full smilling Luka looking at her.

' Thank you, ….. Miku. ' The tealette blushed. Very hard. It was the first time she saw her eyes and her smile. It was like double kill. She stoped talking a little, the pinkette looked at her with interest, her smile will never fade if she was with the tealette.

' Wha... Who... WHO … WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY THAT? HUUH? HUUUH? WHAT ARE YOU, MY FRIEND? NO YOU ARE NOT! ' Miku was so red the pinkette could just laugh a little more at the cuteness.

' Yes, I am. You said yourself, didn't you? ' ' HUH? ' ' With Teto-sensei. ' ' Oh, it's true. '

The tealette though a little, still blushing.

' So... I guess I can let that one escape... but now you call me MIKU-SAMA! HAHAHA! ' Miku regained her pose.

' Eeh? No way, that's gross. ' The pinkette shuckled at the tealette's reaction.

' WHAT... YOU SAID THAT MY NAME IS GROSS? '

' No, no, I didn't say that. I said that calling you ' Miku-sama ' is gross. ' Miku frowned. ' How about I call you Princess, then? ' Luka smiled at Miku's smilling face.

' That can go! ' A victorious smile apeared at the tealette's face. ' Ah, we should head back to the class by now. ' The tealette turned, she realised something, and turned to the pinkette again. ' ? What? '

' … what's your name? ' Miku mumbled.

' Wha.. YOU CAME ALL YOUR WAY HERE AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME YET, YOU DUMBASS? AND YOU KEPT CALLING ME "TOETO TOETO" AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME? ' Luka broke.

' IT'S.. because you never introduced yourself to me... ' Miku whispered the last part, pouting.

' Haa... I guess I can let that pass. ' Luka sighed. ' My name's Megurine Luka, pleasured to meet you. ' Luka smiled, leading her hand in front of Miku, preparing for a shake.

Miku looked at the hand. She high fived it, letting Luka confused. ' I'm Hatsune Miku! ' and she smiled.

That's how they became friends.

* * *

**A few years later**

* * *

As years passed, Miku realised that Luka was much more smart than she was, Luka was getting beautier too, and she was better at athletics, wich Miku was poor.

' Hey. ' Miku looked at Luka, 12 years old.

' Yes? ' Luka looked at Miku with a smiling face. Luka aways was very polite with anyone.

' How came you have this much boobs and I don't? ' Miku was getting angry. Luka was about 84cm and Miku was just 72cm.

' Ara, I don't know, maybe eating leeks everyday let your metabolism down? Fufufufu... ' Luka shuckled. Miku twitched her eyebrown.

Silence.

' Hey. ' Miku looked at Luka again.

' Yes, princess. ' Luka take a sip of her coffee.

' Who's gonna pay for this? ' Miku looked bored.

' Ara, you invited me to this date, so you're going to pay for it. ' Miku broke.

' I AIN'T PAYIN FOR SHIT, WOMAN! LOOK HOW MUCH YOU ATE! HOW! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! YOU EAT TOO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT! THE HELL! YOU ATE 1 JUMBO PARFAIT, 2 CHOCOLATE CAKES, 1 MOUSSE, AND THIS IS YOUR 3RD COFFE! I AIN'T PAYIN A SHIT! ' Miku screamed at the coffee shop. Luka only looked at her.

Everyone at the shop looked at them with interest.

' Princess, you're making a ruckus again. Sigh. Okay, I'll pay for this one, but next time you call me out you're the one paying, okay? ' Luka spoke without looking at the teal haired girl. Her smile still the same.

' I DIDN'T INVITE A DAMN! YOU ONLY CAME HERE IN YOUR ON DESIRE! I WAS ABOUT TO GO HOME AND THAT GIRL HAKU KIDNAPPED ME HERE! YOU WERE HERE ALREADY! I JUST TOOK A LITTLE JUICE AND YOU ATE THIS MUCH! HOW MUCH OF MONEY DO YOU THINK I HAVE, ANYWAY? ' Miku screamed again.

' Well, I have- ' ' I AIN'T ASKING HOW MUCH **YOU **HAVE! SHIT! YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! ' Miku started screaming again, and the butler came to their table.

' Excuse me, miss, but if you don't calm down I will have to ask you to leave. You're annoying the other costumers. ' The butler said.

' A SHIT I'M GIVIN! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO PAY THE SAME AS ME, ANY WAYS! ' Miku began to sream again. Sundelly, a loud thud was made. Miku looked at Luka, who was now up.

' Miku. Stop it already, will you? You're embarassing me. ' Luka smile face was stiff. She was pissed. Miku could tell.

' Hah! I don't give a- ' Miku was stopped when she heard people from the other table. A bunch of teenagers boys.

' That pinkhaired girl is so pretty... ' ' Yeah yeah, she's polite too! Amazing! ' ' Who's that teal haired idiot anyway? Her friend? ' ' Tche, impossible, man, that girl's too pretty to be going with noisy girls like that hahahaha! '

Miku froze. Luka heard the chat too.

' Miku- ' Luka reached the tealettes hand, but was pulled away by the same.

' Don't. Leave me alone. ' Miku ran.

' Ha! You saw that! She's such an idiot! Going all out! She left such a cutie alone! She sure is dumb! ' ' Yeah, yeah! Let's talk to her! Hahaha '

Luka looked at Miku's back as she ran, and then at the butler.

' Excuse me, mister, I'd like to pay the bill. ' Luka said, with a smiling face.

' Ah, sure, it's... ' Luka gave him the money even without the prince. She just gave him a enormous amount of cash and ran toward the table the guys were talking.

' Excuse me, but I think you guys want to talk to me? ' Luka smiled.

Miku was crying in the park, alone.

' I know I don't deserve her! Shit! How can I even let be trated like that by a bunch of idiots? ' Miku sobbed.

Then, Miku was hugged from behind. The strawberry scent going to her nose.

' What, Luka, what are you doing? ' Miku sobbed again.

' Nothing. ' The pinkette chuckled.

' Nothing, you say,- ' Miku looked at Luka. She was torn out. ' LUKA! WHO.. THESE GUYS! ' Miku was in wrath again.

' No, no, I gave them a lesson, that's all. '

' But! ' Miku was concerned.

' This? You see... it's ratter silly... ahahahah! In truth, they didn't even touch me, but when I was going here I stepped on a cat's tail and.. well.. the kitty didn't like it much... ' Luka was smiling like an idiot.

' Wha... ' Miku though ' No, coming from you, it's imaginable. '

' Let's go home, Miku. Auntie and uncle are probably worried. ' Luka gave her a warm smile and turned around.

' …. Megurine Luka. ' Luka stopped and turned around to the tealette.

' What's it, Miku, why are you being so formal? Are you going to propose me? ' Luka laughed.

Miku blushed. ' Wait, are you going to propose me? ' Luka blushed too.

' No, idiot! Ahem. I've been thinking that my way towards you is ratter... '

' Ungraceful? ' Miku nodded and thanked the pink haired girl.

' So.. well.. from er.. from... ' Miku blushed. ' From... '

' You're looking like me when I was 5, Miku. Talk already, will you? ' Luka was eager.

' SO! FROM TODAY ONWARDS WILL MAKE YOU DESERVE MY PRESENCE! ' Miku screamed and ran away.

' ….. what... was that... ' Luka was left alone. ' And here I was expecting her continue screamming in my ear... I guess I shouldn't have stopped her at the coffee.. Luka's sad... ' The pinkhaired teen pouted.

* * *

**Autor's voice:**

**Holy … it's already 3 AM and.. OH. MY. GOD. HOW? OVER 3 THOUSANDS WORDS! IT'S A NEW RECORD!**

*** Ahem ***

**Well, for this chapter I wrote the duo's past! How was that?**

**I didn't know, though, how to put in the story why Miku acted like that...**

**How should I say... It's like... if she acted like that she would gain more attention? Yeah, one could say that. **

**Anyway, this chapter is TOO DAMN LONG! I can't believe I wrote all this...**

**When I reached the computer I was like ' the hell should I write... ' and it came like this... over 3 thousand words... **

**So! If you had patience to read this … book, damn I can't consider this as a chapter... then, **

**I THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Seriously, I read it to review if there were errors or something like that and.. phew... I'm worn out! Hahaha!**

**This weekend will not have any chapters because I'll travel, but if you pray enough for Haruhi then there might be a chapter on Monday!**

**I wrote a long chapter mostly because I won't write anything this weekend so... hope you guys have something to read while I'm gone!**

**Again,**

**Thank you very much and see you next chapter! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's voice:**

**Hey, guys, I'm here again, alive!**

**Sorry for the long wait! How are you guys doing?**

**I'd like to apologise to everyone, I've made a terrible mistake last chapter at the very beginning...**

**It was suposed to be ' 10 years ago ' and not ' 10 years later '… I'd like to thank _Nexus Infinity_ for showing this mistake – and some others, sob... I'm such amateur... - to me, I'm very grateful!**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! I know that already! Why do I need to write this every time? TT-TT**

* * *

Everyone at the Student Council looked at the beauty that talked to the teal-haired President.

'I see, so this is your idea, Aria... ' Miku looked at the pile of documents and then at the light pink haired girl.

' Yes ' the girl started ' there will be much more fun that way, and my school approved too. '

' But I don't think this school has structure to hold such a huge comemoration... ' Miku frowned, thinking of how this could work.

' It's not a huge comemoration, Miku ' Aria took a sip of her tea ' and doing this will show that our schools do not have the same... friction... it had the last year, and our reputation will increase, since many students didn't come to our and yours school due to our... little... fights. '

Miku sighed, looking again at the pile. ' Well ', she though, ' it's true... many students didn't apply our entry exam because of that fight with Utacademy... and this kind of celebration with their rival will surely increase the school's reputation, but... '

' I can't think a way of how more 2.000 students will fit in this school ' Miku let her worries out.

' There's no problem, Miku ' Aria talked ' I'll make it work, you just have to think about the events. '

Miku thought a little more and looked at Aria, a little smile at her face.

' Well, if you're saying you'll make it work, Aria, I'll do my best at the events. ' Aria let a big smile out.

' If Miku is putting so much hope on me, then I'll not desappoint you! ' Aria waved her hand ' Then, this is farewell, Miku and her lackeys. ' She let a warm smile and made her way out the room.

' Her... ' Rin & Len stared, dumbfounded.

' Lackeys? ' Gakupo talked, his eye twitching. Kaito was the only looking happy. Gumi was almost sleeping. Their talk didn't catch her interest.

' Excuse me, Princess but... who was that lady? ' Kaito was the first to talk, still happy.

' Sekai Aria, the Utacademy's Student Council's President. ' Everyone looked dumbfounded at Miku but Gumi, who was now fast asleep.

' Utacademy's... but... why... ' Gakupo started, angry.

' Yeah, I know, but Aria's not like them. She want them to change, that's why she became President. ' Miku's voice tone was serious.

The fight between Utacademy and Vocaloid Academy was because Utacademy was ELITE. Just the richiest between the richiest could attend to that school.

It occured a year ago, when Miku was a first year at the Vocaloid Academy and was just vice-president of the Student Council.

The reason of the fight was a silly one. Two boys, one from Vocaloid Academy and one from Utacademy were fighting over a action figure...

* * *

_' Hey, I saw it first! So it's mine! ' The boy from V.A. started._

_' What, are you going to steal it? I bet you can't afford for half this figure, you poor! ' The other boy replied ' Or what, did you just sold your kidney so you could pay for it? Ridiculous! Kakaka! '_

_' Wha... ' The angry in the other boy's eye were exploding._

_' Hey, just because you have more money them us it doesn't mean you can make fun of us! ' More students from V.A. started to gather around them._

_' Ha! Now what, Am I some kind of carrion? Aaah, I just can't stand here with you dogs, stop barking and take a shower, will you? My nose's hurting with your stink! ' The boy from Utacademy smirked. ' And what, you can't fight alone? You're just like those yankees I saw at the TV this morning! Oh, wait, do you guys know about TV? It's an amazing thing! Kakakaka! '_

A little later and both Student's Council reached the place and gave every student a punishment. But the bad taste was still in the boy from Vocaloid Academy.

* * *

Since then, there where some conflicts between both schools. Some students held amazing grudge regarding that case. Even now...

' No, Miku-kaichou! I can't let you make this mistake! ' Gakupo said, holding his anger, his fist clenched.

' I know, Gakupo, that you don't like them. But with this, we can finally manage to have some... hospitality... in both ways. ' Miku didn't look at Gakupo's eye. She was focusing in the documents.

' But.. even so... having THAT with them is just... ' Gakupo stopped talking when Luka sudenlly opened the door.

' Heyy, Miku, I saw Aria at the school's gate! ' Luka shown a big smile ' what was she doing here? '

' Nothing that concerns you, Megurine Luka. Now, off this room, you're not allowed to be here. ' Luka frowned, pouting.

' Ehh, say, please! I missed her but when I was about to talk to her she entered the car and I couldn't speak with her! ' Luka felt something poking her shoulder.

' Say, Luka-senpai, do you know that... errm... Aria-san? ' Rin asked.

' Hee.. of course I know! She's my cousin! ' Everyone looked surprised and the pinkette, when a cheshire smile appeared in her face ' and... ' Luka looked at Miku, who now looked at her, horrified.

Luka smirked. Should she tell or not? She was grinning.

Miku's face was blue ' Please, don't. Please don't say ' her face told this.

Everyone looked at the duo in silence, where they communicating telepathically? And why Miku was blue? They questioned the scene in silence, hoping one of them would speak.

' She's... ' Luka started, but she was suddenly shut up by both Miku's hands.

' She's our long time friend! ' Miku yelled, trying to hold her anger towards the pink haired girl.

Everyone stared at the duo with confusing expression, but let that pass. With Miku acting like that it was rather a dark past they had there...

' Oh, we see.. ' Len talked, preparing to do his work. ' But, Miku-chan, if we're doing this thing, we'll need to be cautious with the funds... '

' Don't worry, Len. Aria said she'd be helping with it. ' Miku said, still holding Luka's mouth.

Gakupo twitched his eyebrown again. Now they were gaining charity from them? He was about to protest but was stopped by a light scream. From Miku.

Miku felt. She was sure she felt something!

Lick.

' What the... something licked my... ' Miku thought and her glare moved to the pink-haired girl's lips, which were covered by the tealette's hands. ' This... ….. woman! ' Miku was enraged. Her eyes went dark.

She took her hands of the pinkette's face, whom, just to say, was very red, a dumb smile craved. A line of saliva was making it's way through Luka's mouth and Miku's palm.

' Y... you... ' Luka shivered and then looked at Miku. ' You... ' Miku's iris were black, a slight line of red in the middle of her pupil.

' Please... be gentle... It's... my first time. ' Luka smile couldn't get any bigger. It was like all human's limit regarding the size of smiles were broken.

' Not only regards Aria... you did … THIS... ' she looked at her wet palm ' to me... You... deserve some punishment, don't you think... Megurine Luka? ' Miku breathed to maintain her … calm? But it was lost long ago, Miku!

Everyone in the room were trembling. Everyone but Gumi, who was still fast asleep in the couch.

' H-hey, Miku-chan... you shouldn't... be that angry, okay? ' Rin tried to calm the wild beast, but was petrified by the glace Miku gave her.

' You know, Luka... Gumi told me that there was this guy, you know... ' Miku cracked her knuckles ' His motto … was ' If I don't have to do, I don't do it. ' Miku chopped Luka's neck, letting her unconscious ' But if I have to do, I do it quickly. '

Miku dragged Luka's corpse and throw it away by the window. She breathed heavly, as if she finally managed to get some fresh air.

Everyone at the room was like a stone. They didn't move a inch. Miku turned to them.

' H-hey.. Miku-kaichou... We... we're at the third floor, you know... ' Gakupo took all his courage and said finally spoke. He forget all his anger by seeing that the woman he loved might be dead now. The only thing remaing in him was fear. A TREMENDOUS FEAR, by the way.

Miku's eyes turned little by little to the teal they were, a smile showing in her face. An angelic smile. There were few times she showed her smile to anyone, but the Student Council's members saw that there still was a little line of dark in her eyes.

Wait, maybe... Luka really died back there? That's why she was happy?

' Hey, back to work. We'll have our hands full with this new thing Aria want. ' Miku looked at them, her eyes were now normal, the smile still in her face.

' Y-YES, MA'AM! ' They made a reverence and went to work as if there was no tomorrow.

Gumi opened her eyes and saw that everyone were working like workaholichs.. What happened when she was sleeping? But seeing that everyone had that face, she turned to Rin's side and sat.

' Whaaaaa.. t happened here, Rin? ' Gumi asked, yawning.

' Luka-senpai came and … ' Rin started, Gumi made a ' Oh, okay, I get it. ' face and they went to work.

Gumi looked at Miku, who was by the window, looking at the sky.

' But she's looking so refreshed after seeing her.. ' Gumi pointed. Rin frowned, smiling.

' It's more like she's refreshed after beating her, Gumi-chan... ' Gumi laughed a little.

They didn't realize, but Miku took a glance at Luka before she went to sit.

' You should be grateful, dog, for I threw you in a bust. ' Miku's smile faded as she sat on her chair and did her work.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luka felt something poking her cheek. It was Lily's fingers.

' What, where am I, Lily? ' Luka asked, looking to the sides, trying to remember what happened to her.

' You're on a bust, you know, sleeping all opened, nothing lady like. ' Lily grinned.

' But why... oh, okay. ' Luka looked up and saw the window she was thrown away. ' Urg, my neck hurts. '

' Maybe because you were sleeping like that... ' Lily blushed a little.

' What? How was I sleeping? ' Lily averted Luka's eyes.

' You should... buy panties that actualy cover a single thing, Luka. ' Lily talked, reddeing.

' Oh... ' Luka finally realized she was still all opened, her... panties? … showing ' What, like what you see, Lily? ' Luka grinned. ' But you caaan't~ I'm Miku's only! '

Lily laughed ' I know, idiot! At least try covering yourself, will you? It's too much stimulating for me! '

Luka managed to fix her clothes. It wasn't easy. There were too many leaves in all her uniform.

Luka and Lily were making their way to the classroom, chating and laughing.

' But... why did Aria came here? ' Luka thought. Stopping her laugh and chat.

Lily was about to make a joke with Luka's hair, wich was still full of leaves, but when she saw Luka's serious expression, she stopped.

Lily blushed as she saw the pinkette's face.

' I know that you're Miku's, but... if you make that face, even I... ' Lily looked at the sky, blushing.

* * *

' My ears.. are itching. ' Gumi's eye twitched. ' I think I'm being betrayed. '

' Hm? What's it, Gumi-chan? ' Rin asked, tilting her head to the sides.

They were making their way to grab some papers at the Professor's Room.

Gumi looked at the blondie and hugged her making the little girl blush hard.

' WHAWHAWHAWHAWHA... '

' Hey, Rin... you.. will never betray me, will you? ' Gumi made the famous puppys eyes that only had effect on Rin.

' What are you talking about? ' Rin sighed, realizing that it was only Gumi's idiotics plays with her. She let a warm smile ' Of course I wouldn't betray you, silly. ' The blondie started patting the green-haired girl.

Gumi started crying while clinging further on the blondie.

' Rin, I looove you! ' Gumi said, pecking the blondie's cheek.

' Hey, you say that word pretty easely, don't you? ' Rin smirked.

The aura around them was lovely, as if they were a couple. It was so cute seeing two small girls together.

' Hey... I'm... still here... ' Len talked, trying to get attention. Poor thing, even the writer forgot about him.

* * *

**Author's voice:**

**So, that was chapter 5 for you!**

**I'm sorry to Len's fans, but the truth is.. I CAN'T REMEMBER LEN! HE'S JUST TOO SHOTA! EVERY TIME I WRITE ABOUT HIM I END UP WRITING ' HER/HERS ' OR ' SHE ' AND THINGS LIKE THAT.. I'M TRULY SORRY!**

**Ahem* anyway, what's the thing Aria wants from Miku's school?**

**What's the relationship between Aria and Miku? How does Luka feel about it? **

**I think I'll put it next chapter... or not? Last chapter was about past... Maybe I'll write about other couple... I don't know! Hahaha!**

**You guys will need to wait until next chapter to see what will happen.. or at least to know what I'll write about... **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**

**Thank you for reading it until the end! :D**

**See you next chapter~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's voice:**

**So... hehehe... here I am... **

**Long time no see? Heheh...**

**SORRY! School started this thursday and I had like... a thousand jobs to be done that I didn't knew I had!**

**There was math, science, sociology, filosophy, … AND THERE WAS A HISTORY TEST FRIDAY! **

**This tuesday there will be a math test, and wednesday is geography, thursday's biology... ARGH! **

**Anyway, I'm VERY sorry that I hadn't updated this before! My schedule is full of school's sh*t...**

**I talked too much! Without further ado, here comes chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, because if I owned, I probably wouldn't need to go to school.**

* * *

Luka stared at her clock. Almost school time. Again.

' Urg... almost vacation... hold just a few days, Luka! You can do it! ' The pinkette stand up, then sat on her bed again. ' Just... can't make it.. today... Need... more sleep... ' Luka mumbled, laying.

She was about to sleep again when her door opened abruptly.

' Luka... ' The pinkette trembled when she heard a woman's voice ' may I know why you're still sleeping? '

' Er... I … got a cold? ' The pinkette said while faking coughs, not daring to look at the woman's eyes.

' Hoo. You sure it isn't because you spent all night playing eroges and searching for yuri stuff? You sure it's a cold? Then should I make a soup for you? I bet you'll feel better! ' The woman smirked.

Luka stood up as fast as she could, making her a little dizzy. ' A... ara, I feel better already! Hahaha! Just thinking about your delicious soup made me better, Haku! You're such a shaman! Hahaha! ' She was pale, still averting looking in the silver haired maid.

' Ara, my, Luka-sama, you look a little pale! Are you really with a cold? ' Haku pretended her maid mode, smirking. ' I'll go make you the soup, stay here, will you? ' Haku waved.

' N-NO! ' Luka shouted. She coughed to regain posture. ' I.. I mean, I'm good, see? Bad things, blew away! Hahah! I'm going to get dressed for school! ' The pinkette rushed to her closet.

' Oh my GOD! ' Luka though, looking at Haku from her closet, who was making her way out the room, a successful smile at her face. ' That was so close! I could almost see Miku's smiling face! ' She trembled again.

Haku's cooking were in fact amazing. Her cooking's skill matched a great chef, but when it came to soups... Well, let's say that last time she tried to make a soup she made mud from Cerberus's sh*t.

Luka almost puke while remembering the first time she ate Haku's soup. She was still a kid, and it let her uncounciouss for almost 1 whole week. When Luka woke up, she was at a hospital, with tubes all around her. Haku cried when she saw Luka's eyes opening. She rushed and hugged her "little sister" as tough as she could. She thought that if she let her now, Luka would sleep forever.

Such a touching scene, the doctors though, smiling tenderly.

But Luka couldn't breath with Haku hugging her like that, and she passed out , suffocated. Luka kept saying ' GIVE, GIVE! ' but the silver haired girl didn't hear the pinkette's plea.

Since then, Luka didn't eat any kind of soup. She felt sick just to hear the word. Oh, and she didn't let Haku hug her anymore, just if Luka herself hugged first.

Luka was done changing and was going to the kitchen.

' Tch, why this house has to be this big... ' Luka said, walking past numerous rooms, finally reaching the stairs. After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached the kitchen. Haku was the only one there, making her little sister's favourite, a huge tuna sandwich with salad and coffee, since she was still sleepy. Luka's face brightened when she saw the enormous sandwich.

She blushed a little when she realized that Haku was looking at her drooling face smiling. ' Ahem! Looks like today's breakfast is … ' Luka glanced at the tuna sandwich, her hands covering her mouth ' good. ' She closed her eyes while rushing to the table where her sandwich was.

' Ah, Luka, open your eyes when you're wal... ' THUD. ' Well, … I tried to say. ' Haku glanced at the food she was making for someone.

Luka kicked the chair she was suposed to sit with all her strenght.

' Ow, that hurts... WAIT! WHERE'S MY SANDWICH! ' The pinkette screamed when she saw that the place there was suposed to be a enormous and delicious tuna sandwich... ' It's... GONE! WHERE? '

' It went flying when you kicked the chair. Probably the chair hit the table... ' Haku explained.

Luka searched everywhere and she finally found her beloved sandwich. It was on the ground, a little of it's tuna spread around.

' ….. 3 SECONDS RULE! ' Luka screamed and jumped to pick the sandwich.

' Oh, Luka, I forgot to say that Tako's free.. ' Haku said. Too late.

Luka was about to pick up her beloved when A WILD OCTOPUS APPEARED!

What will Luka do?

**-Fight**

-Bag

-Vocaloid

-Flee

Luka used scream. ' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ' But she missed.

Tako Luka used eat. It was super effective. Luka fainted.

' My... beloved one... ' Luka sobbed while crying. ' I... will never forget you! ' Luka cried, praying for her sandwich to rest in peace.

Luka's stomach growled. ' I.. am in mourning! ' Luka dried her tears with the back of her hand.

' Oh, Luka, don't be such a … here, your journey will be tough, take this! ' Haku handed Luka something. ' This is...? ' Luka asked.

Silence.

' Tako's food! ' Haku smiled, thumbs up. Luka's eyebrown twitched.

Tako looked at them, and sighed, making a discontent face, pouting. ' I give it to you. ' It said.

' I DON'T NEED YOUR MERCY! ' Luka ran as fast as she could to the door, crying.

' … Hey, then BRING MY FOOD BACK! ' Tako screamed.

' NO, IT'S GOOD! ' Luka screamed back, her mouth full of Tako's food, still crying.

' But weren't you in mourning? ' Haku smiled ' Be careful on your way to school! ' Haku shout.

' I'M HAPPIER THERE THAN HERE! ' Luka shout back, finally reaching the door.

' That kid.. ' Haku sighed, smiling happly.

When Haku remembered how Luka acted when she was a small kid and when she compared to the NEO Luka, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She changed so much... Just because of that tealette...

Haku was engrossed in her thoughts, when she was brought back by a tentacle hitting her face. ' This hurts, Tako! ' Haku shouted.

' Heh, you were in your little world... You didn't hear what I said, did you? ' Tako looked back.

' No, I'm sorry. What did you say? ' Haku stared at the animal.

' How's Luka reaching the school in time if she just ran? Weren't you suposed to bring her by car? ' Tako pointed.

Silence again.

' Oh, it's true. ' Haku remembered, grabing her keys. Then, she snapped, finally realizing what Tako meant ' OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE! LUKA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LAAAAAATE! ' Haku ran even faster than Luka, trying to reach the pinkette.

' This house is full of idiots. ' Tako said, going to her lake, outside the kitchen. She just jumped the window and reached it. ' Ahh, feels good to be alive. ' She said, diving.

* * *

**Author's voice:**

**Here's a chap about Luka! And Haku! And Tako Luka! Woho! **

**I imagine Haku as a mother to Luka, since her true one isn't the type to be all time with her daughter... and it came like that.. an airhead maid with motherly nature towards Luka... **

**About Tako Luka... well.. it .. came like that? She can talk human's language and she's the most.. reliable? in Luka's house. **

**There are another maids and butlers in Luka's house, but they were doing their chores! It's not like that big house is just for Luka and Haku, anyway... but there's some free rooms...**

**ANYWAY!**

**Sorry for the small chap, but I still have to study for math test...**

**Uhhg! Wish I could be Luka, just a few days and I could be free! **

**But my liberty is already taken.. sob... can't take anymore! I need more vacation! 6 months 2 times a year! Do I wish too much? ç.ç**

**I think that's just this week that everything is a little crazy... I'll try my best to keep uploading!**

**Thank you who read it until the end! You guys make me so happy!**

**So here's me, listening to some Luka's musics, saying goodbye to you, because I have to study...**

**See you next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Voice:**

**Long time no see, guys! How are you?**

**This week I had portuguese & math test so that's why I didn't upload... I'm very sorry!**

**My schedule is quite full for the next week, since I have biology test tuesday and I think I'm forgetting other things to do... But I'll do my best to upload at least 1 time per week!**

**Don't worry, since I didn't upload at all this week, this chapter will be quite long... Hope you don't mind, hehe..**

**AND! Congratulations to Toke1920 who discovered the pokémon reference I used last chapter! This chapter there's a reference too! I wonder if anyone can discover it...**

**So, without further ado...**

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own my computer, which I use to write this story. Nothing more than it.**

* * *

Miku finally managed to finish organizing the files that were on her table for the last week, gathering dust. For the past few days, the more they examinated the files, the more came.

' Haa... ' The tealette let a tired sigh escape from her mouth. ' We finally managed to get these files right. '

' I'm tired... ' Kaito said while stretching his spine, making some crack sounds from it.

Gumi was making some tea for everybody, since her job was made long ago. She might be an closet otaku, but when she had work, she was the first to end it perfectly, since she wished to read her mangas as fast as possible.

' Here. ' The greenette said, landing some tea to her blondie friend, who collapsed from her work. ' Thank you ', Rin said while trying to get her soul back to her body.

' But, seriously, this is insane! It has been a week since we started examinating these files, and it doesn't matter how much we do, they keep on coming! ' Len said, his head laying on the table, hoping to get a little rest.

' Yeah, and these files are just for before vacation! There will be more tomorrow, I can feel it! More than ever, just because it's friday! ' Gakupo exclaimed, finishing his last piece of paper.

' Well, that's expected. Vacations are soon, and when we get back... ' The president started, and the paused.

Gakupo frowned, hearing his president. ' Yeah, I know, you don't need to remember me that, Kaichou. ' He didn't hide his angry. His voice was harsh.

' Gakupo, don't start again. Princess is having a rough time too, you know? Even more than yours. Do you know how much work she has? ' Gakupo clicked his tongue towards Kaito's words.

' I know... but I still think that Kaichou's decisions were just too suddenly! She didn't even think about it straight! She just gave that pinky haired girl her answer before thinking! ' The purple haired boy started do yell.

' Ara, my, are you talking about me? ' Everyone looked at the couch dumbfounded. There wasn't anyone there a little ago...

Now, there was a girl sitting there, her legs crossed. She enjoyed her tea as much as seeing the shocked face everyone was making. The pinkette smiled to their faces.

' What, am I some kind of new attraction from a circus? ' She said, still smiling, sipping a little of her tea.

' When... But I closed the doors and even the window! ' Miku started, pointing at the window with a piece of wood holding it, preventing it from open.

' I opened the door to her a while ago. ' The greenette said, sitting on the pinkette's side, sipping her tea, the same peace as the pink haired girl.

' WHA.. Gumi, you traitor! ' Miku screamed. ' Why did you do this? '

' Why, you ask... ' Gumi said with a confused expression, tilting her head to the side.

' Because I knocked at the door and asked if I could enter? ' Luka tilted her head to the side just like Gumi, still smiling.

' And I said, yes, of course, since she was so polite. ' Gumi cutted Miku as she was about to complain. ' And you didn't say anything to me to not let anyone enter. ' Miku sighed in defeat.

' Fair enough. ' Luka and Gumi high fived as the tealette rubbed her temple.

Rin frowned seeing that her friend was interacting with the pink beauty.

The pinkette noticed the glares she was receiving, stood up and went to the blondie. She whispered in her ears.

' Don't worry, she isn't my type. Go sit with her, I'll go to MY place. And don't worry, she's not onto me. Good luck. ' Luka giggled as the blondie blushed, nodded and went to the greenette's side.

' Why are you blushing, Rin? ' Gumi asked when the blondie sat next to her.

' Nothing. ' Rin said, avoiding eye contact.

Luka giggled again, ' _Such pure love_ ' she though, walking to HER place, which was right next to Miku.

' Hey, don't screw with my people's mind. And get out here.' Miku said, without looking at Luka's eyes.

' Yes, yes, Princess. And no. ' Luka smiled.

Some time passed like this, Rin and Gumi talking about something, Len, Kaito and Gakupo talking about how Len should get a girlfriend soon, and Len backfiring to them with a ' YOU DON'T HAVE EITHER! ', making the taller guys go to the corner, sobbing.

And Miku and Luka were just silent, Miku was drinking her tea and Luka was standing right next to her, smiling with her eyes closed. Just like a princess and her knight.

Then Len, who was trying to cheer the taller guys up, remembered something.

' Hey... ' He started, everyone looked at him. He went quiet.

' What, Len? ' Rin asked to her twin brother, a little angry at the suddenly stop he made.

He started again. ' It's just that... next week we went on vacation... ' he remembered, looking pale. The pinkette let a large smile appear on her face, her favourite word crossing her mind.

' Yeah, so what? ' Rin asked, pissed. ' Spill it, Len, you're pissing me. '

Miku tried to think what scared so much Len, and then... she remembered.

' Oh, …. damn. ' Miku went pale as well.

' What? What is it, Princess? ' Kaito asked, worried.

' They might be scared that next week are the finals. ' Luka said with a calm tone, still smiling and keeping her eyes closed, trying to hold her happyness.

Kaito, Gakupo and Rin looked at the pinkette dumbfounded. Len and Miku were pale, engrossed in their thoughs. Gumi was reading her manga like it didn't care what the pinkette said.

Miku realized what Luka said and stood up, abruptly. She took Luka's collar and lead the pinkette's face closer to hers.

' YOU.. YOU REMEMBERED IT! ' She shout to the still smiling pinkette.

' But of course I remember, Miku. I'm a student, don't you know? ' She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

' Then... THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER ME? ' Miku exploded at her smiling friend.

' If I had remembered you, you wouldn't be so close to me right now,... fufufufu ' Luka giggled.

Miku let Luka's collar, trembling with rage.

' This isn't time to do this, Miku. ' The tealette breathed heavy, trying to calm down. ' Okay, first we have Physics and Sociology, these are ok by me... Then, Biology and Chemistry, I just have to study a little for those... History and Geography... just need to review... Literature and Japanese... these I'm okay too.. Then, there's... there's... English... and... ... and Math... ' She went pale just to remember the feared themes.

She went dizzy, and sat down to not pass out.

' Oh my God, English and Math... I tottaly forgot you, my long time rivals. ' Miku held her face with her hands, covering her eyes. Her elbows on the table. She laughed to not cry.

' OH MY GOD I TOTTALY FORGOT ABOUT FINALS! ' Rin ran away while shouting to whole school.

' Rin! Waaait! I'll teach you, so don't worry! ' Len shouted to her now-near-the-school's-gate sister. ' WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?! ' He stood on his place, ' There's just no way I'll catch her... But I guess there's no choice... Sigh. ' Len picked his bag and went out, running to her sister.

Kaito and Gakupo were still looking at the pinkette, then they sighed.

' There's just no way we catch it, anyway.. ' Gakupo talked, expressionless.

' Yeah, ' Kaito agreeded.

' Let's head to the karaoke? ' Gakupo asked to the bluenette ' Yeah. '

And, just like this, they went out, heading to the karaoke.

Gumi took her phone and called her blondie friend.

' Go to my house, I'll teach you. ' And rung up without letting Rin say a single thing. ' _She'd just scream, anyway. _' she though, grabbing her things and heading out.

Miku was still trying to catch the situation she was in, and didn't realize that she was alone with Luka. She realized too late, when Luka clung on her back, her breasts forcing against Miku's back. Luka's face were right on Miku's side, her mouth on Miku's ear. She hugged Miku from behind, her hands now interlacing the tealette's waist. The way she was, she whispered in the most sexy way she could, just Miku could hear.

' You're afraid of English and Math? Not even once, my dear Miku. ' She blown Miku's ear. ' If you're that afraid of it, then I'll teach you... _E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G_... you need to know. '

Miku jumped and blushed, she thought about complaining but she stopped. Her bangs covered her eyes.

' So... you... planned this, Megurine Luka? ' Miku's voice was harsh. ' You... planned all this, didn't you? ' Her eyes were showing. The beautiful teal collor now is gone. There's just pure black.

' Whaaaat? There's just no way I'd remember the teachers about the things the Student Council didn't do these past years, like outdated files, or about events we've made and it wasn't there, just so you'd be with work until the neck and could forgot about the finals and you'd be in a pinch. ' Luka covered her mouth with her hand, probably to not let Miku see her grin.

' Then you thought that if I was troubled, I'd ask you to help me out, I presume. ' Miku's eyebrown twitched from seeing that the pinkette actually nodded.

She breathed to not explode again, and smiled. The smile she used just when she was the most pissed possible. Now, Luka wasn't covering her grin anymore.

' Well, I might say, Megurine Luka, that you are quite clever, aren't you? ' Luka blushed from the compliment. ' But I might say as well, Megurine Luka, that I don't need your help. I won't ask for your help even if you were the last person in the world. I'll study alone. Again, I. Don't. Need. You. ' She emphasized her last words.

' But I said that I didn't do anything, Princess. ' Luka was smiling camly. ' If you want to study alone, then studying alone you will. '

Miku backed up. '_ Was she always this comprehensive? _' Miku though.

' G-good, then. ' Miku said, reluctant, grabing her books. ' _I'll start with Math and English, since I'm worst on them..._ ' She took her English and Math books, and Luka's grin got wilder.

' Excuse me, Megurine Luka, but I haven't shown up the past classes, as you may know. What will be on the test? The English test? ' Miku asked to the pinkette.

' Oh, Simple Past and Present, Past Participle, and Reading Comprehension. ' Miku paled.

' O... oh... ' She coughed, trying to recompose herself. ' And.. what about Math? I think it... Trigonometry? '

' Trigonometry? Oh, dear lord, no, Miku. They taught us this in the beginning of the year. ' Luka tried to hold her excitement.

' I see... Then, what's the test about? ' She asked again, searching for the page on the book.

' Just the basic, you know... There'll be everything about matrix, like inverse matrix and etc., determinant, Euler and Cramer's rules... ' She started but was cut off with a hand on her face.

' I …. I see... Just... stop here, okay? ' Miku was glacing her book ' _I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! EULER? CRAMER? WHO ARE THEY? SOME KIND OF NEW COOKIE? They sound like cookie. BUT WHY WOULD COOKIES NEED RULES? They don't make cookies like before, they were so tasty...and they didn't have rules... Maybe I should buy some cookies... Oh, my God, here I am thinking about cookies, and the one's I'm thinking don't have rules! I'm so screwed._ ' She thought. '_ IF YOU ARE GOING TO THINK ABOUT COOKIES, THEN AT LEAST THINK WITH COOKIES WITH RULES, HATSUNE MIKU! __NO, STOP THINKING ABOUT COOKIES, YOU HAVE TO STUDY ENGLISH! AND MATH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I THINK YOU NEED A COOKIE! _' She slammed her head against the table. ' _Note to myself: Stop thinking about cookies. They don't have rules. They are good and tasty. They aren't like math. Don't compare cookies to Math. _'

' Hau... I'm so screwed... ' Miku put her books on the bag, stood up and was going to the door when Luka asked,

' May I know where are you heading to, Princess? ' Miku turned her head to face the pinkette.

' To the Karaoke with Kaito and Gakupo, since I'm screwed anyway... Heh. ' She let a little sigh containing all the rest of her hope out.

' Oh, no, you're not. ' Luka walked over Miku, grabbed her hand and pulled her.

' Hey, Megurine Luka, what are you doing?! ' Miku exclaimed, trying to release wher wrist.

' You're ranked number 2 of all the 2nd year, Miku. You lost just to me, ranked 1st. ' Luka said, not looking at Miku's eyes.

' Yeah, so? ' Miku frowned, Luka thightened her grip.

' Miku, I'll not let your stupid ego win against you. ' Luka said, turning to Miku, with a serious expression. Miku blushed a little, seeing Luka with such an expression is rare. ' I'll teach you and you'll accept it, linking or not. '

Miku opened her mouth to complain, but she stopped to think. ' _Well, she's pretty good at teaching... and I don't know where to start..._' She looked at Luka's face again, just to be sure she wasn't joking. There's no way she'd joke when it cames to Miku's problems. ' _And I'm not the one asking to be teached, so it's not like I lied before... __I have to try, I guess... _' She sighed.

' If you're willing to teach me this much, Megurine Luka, then I shall allow you to do as you wish. ' Luka's face brightned at the tealette's answer.

' Then we should start it soon! ' Luka didn't hold her happy state anymore, Miku finally accepted her help! 'Go home with me, Haku will be happy to see you! I'm sure! And you don't have anyone at home, so I guess it's fine to you to go there now? Since there's no one expecting you to come. ' Her face couldn't shine any more. Miku could swear there was a tail growing on Luka's back.

' No, today's thursday.' Miku said. ' We will start it tomorrow, since I still have some work to do. THANKS TO YOU. '

Luka's face went down ' Oh.. okay... so... see you tomorrow?... ' She didn't like the fact that she won't spend the last of the day with Miku.

' Yes. ' Miku grabbed her things and was leaving the room. Luka was a little gloomy. ' And bring some spare clothes tomorrow. ' Miku said.

' ? For what? ' Luka asked, confusion all over her face.

' You'll go to my house to teach me, and you'll spend all your weekend studying with me, of course. ' Miku said, looking at the still confused pinkette. ' Since there's no one home, no one will interupt us in our studies, and besides, ' she looked otherway, ' I like your cooking. '

With this, she left the room.

Luka was still trying to process everything she heard just now, and the more she understood what Miku said, more red her face went.

' O... oh... if … if you want it that way... ' The pinkette grabbed her things and made her way to the schools gate. Miku was no long there.

Instead Miku, the one waiting for Luka was a silver haired maid.

' Welcome back, Luka-sama, how was your day? ' She said, opening the door so Luka could enter the limousine.

Luka, whose were still in shock from Miku's words, snapped.

' OH MY GOD, HAKU! ' She jumped over the maid.

' Wha... What?! ' Haku tried to put the pink haired girl away, pushing her.

' WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT? CAN A WOMAN GET PREGNANT FROM ANOTHER WOMAN? SCIENCE HAVEN'T REACHED THIS LEVEL, HAS IT?! HAS IT, HAKU?! ' She yelled. Luckly there was almost no one at school to see the snapping Luka.

' WHAT THE.. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, LUKA? COME BACK TO ME! ' The silver haired maid slapped her master's face, but it didn't broke Luka's state.

' OH MY GOD, MY CHEEK HURTS! WHAT IF IT HURTS EVEN MORE WHEN WE'RE MAKING LOVE! HAKU! I'M NOT PREPARED YET! ' Luka shaked Haku as if she was a small cocktail.

Suddenly, she stopped shaking the now collapsed maid.

' Oh my God.. and what if she wants with toys... ' She thrown the maid, and now there was a Maid collapsed on the floor. ' AND I HAVE TO BUY LINGERIES! MY GOD! WE WILL HAVE ALL WEEKEND! I NEED TO BUY AT LEAST 10! NO, 20! SHE CAN'T SEE ME USING THE SAME UNDERWEAR TWICE! HAKU! ' She grabbed the still collapsed maid on the floor ' WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING, HAKU! THIS IS THE WORST! I NEED TO BUY NEW UNDERWEAR! ' She shaked the maid again, and when she got no responce from her, she slapped her cheeks as hard as she could. Her right cheek, then left, then right, then left, then right, then she gave a launcher, and while Haku was in the air, she finished her with Wolverine's weapon X combo special.

Haku's head slammed against the ground with such ferocity that now her face and the ground are filled with blood. With some kind of miracle, she woke up, willing to kill the one who made that to her.

' Hoo. Luka-sama, I see that you have some things up to your mind... ' Anyone that saw Haku like this wouldn't dare to stay close to her, but, unfortunely, our pinkette didn't realized what she'd done.

' OH, HAKU, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! WE NEED TO GO TO THE MALL RIGHT NOW! I NEED UNDERWEAR! A LOT OF THEM! AND TOYS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TOYS SHE HAS OR IF SHE HAS, SO I HAVE TO BUY THEM TOO! I NEED TO BE PREPARED!' Luka was still talking about something Haku didn't care at all, all she cared was that she needed to at least punch her … dear.. master on the face. With this, Haku gave a ferocious FALCON PUNCH on Luka's face and now the pinkette was the one who collapsed.

' Don't go screaming about underwear and toys in the middle of a road, stupid master. ' Haku grabbed the corpse and thrown it at the back of the car. She entered and talked to the driver.

' Go to the most remote cliff you can have in mind. We need to bury the body. Nobody shall know about this, got it? ' Haku's voice was calm, but it caried too much tension. The driver couldn't do nothing but nod.

' WHEN YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO THE CLIFF, DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A STEP ON THE MALL! I NEED NEW LINGERIES! ' Haku listened to Luka's voice coming from the back.

' And I need a new master... ' Haku sighed. ' Do they sell it at malls? ' She asked the driver, which was too tense to responde a single thing the silver haired maid asked.

* * *

As Luka was being... kidnapped?, Miku was at the supermarket buying as much cookies as she could afford.

* * *

**Author's Voice:**

**So,... that's chapter 7 for you! Did you guys liked it?**

**Personally, I think this is the most amuzing chapter I've write, and the funiest too.**

**Don't worry, Haku won't bury Luka anywhere... not until Luka have her way with Miku, of course... Hehe.**

**And I'll give my congratulations to who discover where I got that combo Luka made!**

**Thanks to everyone who waited for this upload, thanks to everyone who read 'til the end, thanks to you who are reviewing even if my grammar is bad and my story isn't the best there is, and my special thanks to you, who didn't lost hope on me, even if I'm getting late at updating! I really appreciate it!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Voice:**

**Guuuuuys! I'm terrible sorry I haven't updated this earlier! I really am! I had this chapter done like... 2 weeks ago, but I couldn't upload it because my finals began and such... But let's not get gloomy about it! Hope you understand! Please, understand my situation! ç.ç**

**FIRST THINGS FIRST:**

**I'd like to thank one special person in my life as a writer! And! To introduce one person that you guys will surely thank!**

**Po-Chun! My beta reader! Thanks to all you've done! Hope you're still alive after correcting all my errors!**

**But thanks to her, there won't be like... a thousand mistakes per line! Lets bow in acknowledgement to her!**

**~Bows~**

**Seriously, I don't know how to thank her enough, she's amazing.**

**Aaaand.. I think I'm done with talking! You guys want to know what happened to Miku&Luka right? So do I! No, wait, I wrote this... Heh. I know what happens... _smirks_._.. _maybe I should just give some spoilers to ya'all... heh... nah... READ!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! Just feelings of gratitude towards Po-Chun! Really, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**~~Miku's POV~~**

_' How... is this happening?... '_ I though.

I tried to move a little, but I couldn't. Someone was under me, a blanket covering both of us.

' Just how... did it came like this?... ' I looked at the person below me, but I only could see pink.

My arms were stretched, both of my hands on the pinkette's head's sides. I was on top of her, my shirt a little opened as my firsts two bottons were ripped, on the floor. One of my legs was between the girl's thights.

I tried to lift, but the girl pulled my collar, our faces barely inchs away.

' Gaha! ' I coughed ' What are you doing, Luka?! ' I screamed.

' Don't... leave me here... alone... ' Luka looked at my eyes, hers a little tearly. Her nose was red. She'd been crying since a little ago. ' I'm... cold... ' She said.

' BUT OF COURSE YOU ARE! ' I screamed ' YOU'RE ALMOST NAKED! '

' But... ' She started, sniffing.

' Ahh ahh! Don't cry! Don't cry! I won't leave here, but how are we supposed to start if you're like this?! ' I asked, patting the girl's head. _' Seriously, just how did we end up in this kind of situation?... ' _I though.

I examinated the situation we were in, looking at Luka.

Her hair was sticking on her face, because of sweat and tears. Both from some... work out... she did a while ago.

She was just in her lingerie, a black bra with laces, and black panties. The sides of the panties had just simple knot. If I wished, I could take her panties right now. N-not that I wished, anyway!

In my view, I could see everything but Luka's legs. I could see until her thights. She was trembling a little, sweat all over her body. Oh, what an amazing body you have here, Luka... No! That's not it! Urrg! I looked a little down and...

Her panties were also wet.

I gulped.

How... just **how**... did we end up in this kind of situation?!

Let's go back to school, about 2 hours ago.

**~~No one POV~~**

**At school...**

**...Or should we say at the school's gate, since school was over?**

' Mi~~kuuuu! IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAAY! ' Luka sang as she reached the tealette, trying to hug her.

' Yeah, I know. ' The tealette miserably said, her hand on Luka's face, preventing the pinkette reaching her.

' Haauu! Don't by nasty, Miku! Lemme hug yoooou~! ' Said Luka, with a ' w ' face.

' No. You're disgusting. Don't come close to me. ' Miku said calmly as Luka's face went tomato red.

' Hehehehe.. I missed this... fufufu... ' Miku rolled her eyes and walked away from the school gate.

' Let's go, project of dog's abort. You're prepared to spend your weekend teaching me, right? ' Miku asked.

' Yes, I myself did the luggage! ' Luka said, with a proud face, slapping her chest.

' Oh, I see... WHAT?! ' Miku yelled while looking at Luka's luggage. It consisted in five big handbags and three trunks. ' What? is your family hole going to my house too? ' Miku asked hysterically.

' No waaay! I wouldn't want them to screw our weekend together! This is just my things for today! I asked Haku to bring the rest of my things to your house! ' Luka said with a smile.

' How about no? ' Miku said, looking at Luka's eyes.

' What? ' The pinkhaired girl blinked twice.

' This won't fit my room, Megurine Luka. Where do you plan putting these things? ' The tealette asked, looking at the luggage.

' What? Won't fit?... Erhm... Then, in the living room! ' Luka smiled again.

' …. I hope you can fit all your things in just one of these handbags, Megurine Luka. If not, you won't enter my house. ' Miku said, leaving the school.

' Whaat! But it doesn't matter! Haku emailed me a while ago, saying that she already left my things in your house... ' Luka smirked, again with a proud face.

Miku stopped, and looked at the pinkette.

' One. Handbag. ' and left.

' …... hau... I understand. ' Luka sighed.

**~~Almost 1 hour later...~~**

' Finally! I managed to put these things in one handbag! ' Luka sighed and dried her sweat with the back of her hand. She looked with a proud face at the almost exploding handbag, full of useless things she won't need. Well, she was a girl. She needed useless things she won't use.

' And I already texted Haku. My things must be at house right now. It's time to go to Miku's! ' She smiled again.

**~~Luka walked for over 20 minutes to reach Miku, since she had more... weight~~**

' Puff... puff.. haa... haa... I'm... puff.. here! ' She grinned at the door, opening it. ' I'm baaack~! ' Luka grinned.

' Don't act like this is your house, Megurine Luka. ' Miku said, already bathed and changed her clothes.

' You should say "Welcome back, darling... do you want to eat... or to bath... or do you want... m-e?" like a bride, Mikuu! ' Luka yelled childishly with a pouty face.

' Whatever. Sit. We're going to study. Math and English all right?! ' Miku pointed at the table, full of opened books and notes.

' Hee? Can't I at least take a bath? I'm smelly! ' Luka argued.

' …... Okay, I don't want to be with some one that smells awful. I'll prepare dinner, you can take your time at bath. ' Miku said, going to the kitchen.

' Thank yoou, Miku~chaaan! ' Luka giggled.

And like this, Luka went to take a bath and Miku started making dinner.

Some time later, Luka appeared behind Miku, hugging her. Luka smelled like strawberries. She was so sweet.

' Get off, Megurine Luka, you're gonna make me screw the food. ' Miku said, trying to release herself from the pinkette's hold.

' Don't call my full name when we're alone, Miku! It's so sad... ' Luka pouted.

' …. argh, fine! If you release me, I'll call you Luka again! ' Luka smiled and let the tealette be free. ' BUT ONLY WHEN WE'RE ALONE! ' Miku screamed.

' Okay, okay! ' Luka smiled.

' Go wait in my room. The food will be ready soon. THEN WE WILL START STUDYING! ' Miku pointed at the stairs.

' Yes, yes, princess... ' Luka went to the room.

' And don't call me "princess", you idiot. ' Miku whispered.

Luka just smiled.

Time passed, and Miku was about to call Luka, when she heard a scream.

' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OUT! GET OUUT! ' Luka screamed.

Miku rushed to her room and opened the door.

' What happened, Luka?! ' Miku looked over the room, searching for the pinkette.

She was running in circles, something chasing her.

' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S GONNA LAY EGGS IN MY BRAAIN! MY GOOOOOD! RUUUN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ' Luka screamed, ran, cried, evicted mobile, jumped, all on the same time.

' What... the … ' Miku tried to see what chased the pinkette. A cockroach.

' IT'S GONNA LAY EGGS ON MY BRAIN, MIKU! ' Luka jumped on Miku, making both of them fall on the ground.

' WHAT THE HELL, LUKA! GET OFF! Oh, it's on your shoulder. ' Miku said.

' …... ' Luka began to cry, tears falling on her face ' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! '

All neighbourhood could hear her scream.

' NONONO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF FROM ME, MIKU! SLAM THAT BITCH! SLAM IT! NOO! ' She screamed, taking of her clothes.

' WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ' Miku screamed too, trying to stop the pinkette.

' ITS EGGS ARE GOING INSIDE MY BRAIN! I CAN FEEL THEM WALKING PAST MY NERVES! ' She cried, only in her underwear now.

' MY GOD, WOMAN! GO UNDER THE BLANKET SO I CAN KILL IT! ' Miku said, pointing at her bed.

' BUT I PISSED MYSELF, MIKU! I'M SO SCARED! ' Luka said, crying like there was no tomorrow.

' WHAT?! AAAAARG! JUST GO UNDER THE BLANKET ALREADY! ' Miku shout.

' O..okay! ' And like that, Luka jumped to Miku's bed, covering herself with a blanket.

Miku tried to kill the cockroach, but failed. It kept on flying.

Hit. Miss. Hit. Miss. Hit. Miss.

' What... puff puff.. is wrong with... puff puff …. this damn... INSECT?! ' Miku screamed her War Scream.

The cockroach paused on the blanket Luka was underneath, and Miku tried to slap it with her flipflops. No vail. She hitted Luka's butt.

' Wha... fufufu... trying to take advantage on me with this kind of situation, Miku? ' Luka giggled, but Miku could see that the blankets trembled a little.

' No, the cockroach landed here, so I tried to slap it. ' Miku said without looking anywhere but the cockroach.

' …... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? IT WAS HERE?! WHERE?! WHEEEEEEERE?! IT LAYED EGGS ON THE BLANKET, MIKU, WE NEED TO INCINERATE IT! ' Luka shout underneath the blanket.

Luka pulled Miku inside the blanket, pulling her shirt and ripping two bottons with her grab.

**~~And that's how we go to the beginning of this story.~~**

' Calm down, Luka. I'm going to kill it right now, and then we will study! Ah.. you... ' Miku said something to the pinkette, leaving the blanket, and once again covering the pinkette.

' You're so brave and clever, Miku... ' Luka smiled at her knight.

Miku searched all over her room and finally found the cockroach. It was laying on the wall.

SLAP!

' Oh, I hit it. ' Miku said, a single drop of sweat on her temple.

' What?! So I'm finally free! ' Luka jumped from the bed.

A single black point appeared on Luka's front.

' Oh, I missed. ' Miku realized.

' NOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! WHY DON'T YOU DIE, YOU...' And then, Luka started to swear over the poor cockroach.

Luka ran again, now over the house, the cockroach seemed to like her strawberry scent.

Miku followed the pinkette with her gaze, Then, she had an idea.

' _This can go._ _Perfect. _' She thought.' Luka, go to my room. ' Miku said, going to the kitchen.

' What's wrong with you, Miku?! Can't you see that I'm not in the mood?! ' Luka ran, smiling a little, tears falling over her cheeks. The cockroach still chased her.

' Just go. ' Miku said, appearing with something on her hand.

' _Oh, I see! _' The pinkette thought. ' O..okay! ' Luka ran as fast as she could to Miku's room.

Luka locked herserf in the room with the cockroach.

' _I hope Miku know what she's doing... _' Luka made a stance, looking at the cockroach. It landed on a table.

Then, the door opened and Miku appeared with a inseticide.

Miku looked at the cockroach, the cockroach looked at Miku, they both stared to each other for a second or two, and Miku made her atack.

' EAT THIS, DAMN INSECT! ' Miku sprayed the inseticide over the cockroach, but missed. The cockroach started flying a little before Miku sprayed it over it. ' Tch. It flew. DAMN COWARD! '

The cockroach moved its aerials, probably saying ' _Come at me, bro._ '

And then, the final battle begun. It lasted braves 2 minutes, and both enemies were full of bruises.

' Hah. You're good, damn insect. ' Miku praised her enemy.

' _You too, filthy human._ ' It probalby replied.

' But this is my win! ' Miku roared, spraying inseticide all over the room. ' … What? ' …. nothing came. ' OH MY GOD, I USED EVERYTHING! ' Miku realized.

' _Heh! My win, filthy human! _' The cockroach _-probably-_ prouded itself. It was about to reach Miku, when she smirked. ' _W-What?! _'

' I. GOT. YOU. ' Miku grinned. She took her flipflop and hit the cockroach. But it flew again.

' _IDIOT! I AM THE ONE WHO GOT YOU! HAH! _' It almost landed on Miku's hand when...

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.

' _ WH-WHAT?! COUGH COUGH! W-WHO?! _' The cockroach looked at its side. Luka was there, holding an inseticide in one hand, and the other on her hip.

' Don't look down on me, damn insect. ' Luka said, her eyes dark.

The insect turned its gaze to over Miku.

' Hah! While you were too centred on me, Luka also had an inseticide. ' Miku smirked.

'_ Cough cough... W-WHEN DID YOU PLAN THIS?! _'

' When we were inside the blanket. Idiot. ' Miku smirked. ' I got two inseticides and lent one to Luka when I entered the room. Now die already, will you? The food's already cold. '

' _I... CURSE YOU! Cough cough.I CURSE YOU, TWIN cough TAILED DEMON! AND.. cough cough... YOU I DON'T CURSE__, cough, BECAUSE YOU SMELL GREAT, PINKY! Cough. Ah.. cough. I need to tweet that I'm dying. Cough. _' And with this, while coughing blood, the cockroach went to the cockroachs heaven.

They looked at the cockroach a little more, and Luka sprayed more inseticide over it.

Miku looked at Luka, surprised.

' What? It could be alive! ' She said.

And then, they went to the kitchen to eat Miku's food.

As soon as they finished eating, Luka began to sleep on the table.

Miku smiled at the sight. And realized.

' ….. we didn't study at all... and you're still in your underwear, Luka... ' Miku sighed.

She helped the pinkette to reach her room, and as soon as they got there, Luka jump on the bed and started sleeping.

Miku tried to complain, but was shut up by a low snore.

' ….. Where am I going to sleep? ' Miku thought, sighing.

Luka opened her arms, still asleep.

The tealette was shocked by a second, and then sighed.

' …. As you wish. ' She said as she smiled to the pinkette.

And both of them slept together.

**Author's Voice:**

**So, how was it?**

**I think that the cockroach touched my inner writer. My god, I liked to write it so much... Maybe it had a family? heh. Who knows?**

**Again! Sorry for the late update! Isn't my fault that I'm still a studant and have to study to finals 'n shit.**

**Let's everyone bow one more time to our dear Po-Chun! I appreciate everything you corrected! Every single comma! Really!**

**This Saturday won't have upload either, but since my finals end Friday, I might upload at Sunday... dunno! It all depends on my damn creativity...**

**Sorry! I know there are people who really like this story, but I'm training to make it better! The story will level up! You'll see!**

_**~Hope I haven't lost any of my readers... sob... ~**_

**Next chapter will definetly come earlier! It's a promise! **

**I thank every one who read this chap. until the end! Thank you very much! I love you guys! Really!**

**~ See you all next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's voice:**

**I don't have a single excuse. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, do you guys still like my story? ç.ç**

* * *

**At Gumi's. Saturday, 9am.**

The greenette was sitting, watching TV all alone when she heard the doorbell.

' It was about time. ' She said, standing up and going to the door.

' Hey. ' She said, opening the door, to the nervous blond that was on the other side.

' H-hey, Gumi-chan. ' The blond said, avoiding eye contact.

Gumi frowned, ' Why are you acting like I'm some stranger, Rin? '

Rin flinched at the statement ' N-no! It's not like I think you're a stranger or something! ' She shout. ' It's.. just that... why... aren't you wearing any pants? ' She whispered the last part.

Indeed, Gumi was with a tiny tanktop that showed her stomach, almost her breasts, with only her panties, which was a stripped one.

Gumi made a gesture to let her in her house, she tilted her head to the side.

' Ha? Ah, this. I was watching an anime, you see, ' The greenete said, pointing to the television ' but it was just too damn HOT!, and then I took my pants off. '

Rin tilted her head to the side, frowned and looked at the greenete with a confused expression.

' I know it's almost summer session, and it's really hot, but wasn't that easier to just put a fan or to turn on the air conditioner? ' The blond questioned.

Gumi stared at the blondie, shocked.

' W... what?... ' She looked at Rin as if she was a crazy man almost raping her ' you.. you want me.. to make ALL that effort?! '

Rin facepalmed.

' Forget it. Put your clothes. You're still going to teach me, I hope? ' The blond sighed in relief when Gumi affirmated.

' Then let's get ready, shall we? '

* * *

**The same time, at the karaoke.**

The karaoke's manager stared with a blank expression at the trio on the ground. He poked one with his feet.

The man on the ground grouled, his voice faint. The manager kicked him again.

' Hey, even if you're sleeping, you need to pay the hour. ' The man said, angrily. He grabbed a bottle of water and thrown it at two boys of the trio.

The two boys jumped and looked at their surroudings.

' Where are we? ' The boy with long purple hair asked to his blue haired friend.

' I don't remember. ' The bluenette said, rolling to his side and shaking his other friend, still asleep. ' Hey, Len, wake up. '

The blondie barely opened his eyes and was shocked already. ' Where am I? Why am I with you? What did you do to me? ' He asked, covering his chest.

' Hey.. don't act like we drugged you or something like that! ' She bluenette said, terrified, looking at the manager that was picking his phone to call the police.

' Hello, 911?... Yes, there are these guys at my karaoke that drugged a little girl... ' He started.

' HEY! WHO'S THE LITTLE GIRL? ' Len shouted, standing up and grabbing the man's cellphone ' I'M A FUCKIN' BOY! ' He said, pulling his pants down. ' SEE? '

The man turned fifty shades of red and covered his eyes.

' A.. A LADY SHOULDN'T HAVE SUCH A BAD MOUTH! NEITHER PULL HER PANTS DOWN! ACT PROPERLY, PLEASE! ' The man said, leaving the room. ' JUST... LEAVE ALREADY, PLEASE! '

' But.. I'm a … man... ' Len tried to explain in vain, his hand trying to reach the - already at the caché – man.

' Good job, Len! ' The purple haired boy put one hand on Len's shoulder, and with the other, he gave thumbs up.

' And please put your pants on. ' The bluenette said, blushing a little.

' …. I so want to kill you right now, Kaito... Gakupo... ' Len said pissed.

They started to walk past the street, finally remembering little by little what happened last night.

_The trio had left the school and started to walk around the city, looking for something._

_' Hey, hey, which karaoke should we go? ' Len asked._

_' What, are we really going to the karaoke? I though we were going to study. ' Kaito said._

_' Do you really think that we can study every thing in just 2 or 3 days? That's absurd, Kaito. And here I was thinking you were the brighest one. ' Gakupo said, searching for any karaoke._

_Kaito tried to complain, but was cut of when Gakupo said he finally found a karaoke._

_' So, here we are! ' The purple haired boy said, happy._

_' Seems... vivid. ' Kaito stated, looking the karaoke._

_It was shinning every way it could. Plates everywhere signaling that they were open 24 hours per day, 7 days per week. Some people leaving the place with cheeful faces, others looked like they had drank all day. Wait, wasn't that supposed to be around 3~4pm? _

_The trio entered the karaoke, and they wished they hadn't seen what they saw._

_' Ya see'ic, err.. whut wz yo name again? ' A brunette talked with a silver haired woman, both in a pathetic state. The trio sighed when they realized who was the brunette._

_' Ass' I wz sayin, shit! It's like... er... ' The silver haired girl stopped, looked to the corner of the room, eyes blank. She blinked once and grabbed something from her pocket. She read out loud, ' Seems like it's Haku... pff, silly name. WHO DID PUT THAT KIND OF NAME ON ME? ' She shouted, gulping a little of something that was inside the bottle she was holding._

_' Wazn' that yo parents? ' The brunette asked, stealing the bottle from the other girl and gulping from it._

_' No no, must've been Dell, SHIIIIT! I so want to fuck with his life right now.. Why the fuck HAKU? Do I look like someone as assexual as that chick, boy, woman.. dunno, shit!,... from Naruto? ' She said angrily, ' But... ' She stopped, and tears appeared in her eyes ' HE'S DEAD, YO KNOW? HE DIED WHEN I WAS LIKE, DUNNO, VERY YOUNG! ' She broke into tears._

_' Shh... it will be alright, assexual person whose name I can't remember. ' The brunette said and raised her hand to grab the attention from someone who was passing by ' WHEN THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO OUR ORDERS? ' She asked angrily._

_' Eer... excuse me? ' The person looked confused at the brunette._

_' The fuck, the restaurant these days are just always like that... They can't even handle us a single bottle of sake... ' The silver haired girl shook her head ' yes. '_

_' Hey, hey... this ain't even a restaurant... ' The blue haired boy from the trio stated._

_Finally, the brunette realized the stares she was receiving from the trio, and looked at them. She squished her eyes as tight as she could, as if she was trying to focus on something._

_They got closer to them. ' Hey, what'cha doing here, Meiko? ' The bluenette was the first to talk._

_She looked confused at the boy. After some seconds, she grinned at him._

_' So today is you who are gettin' me back home, right? Sorry, can't remember ya. But seems that yo know mah' name so it's fine, I guess. ' The boy sighed._

_' We came here to sing, you know, Meiko... Why the fuck do you think this is a restaurant? It's a karaoke, man. ' He said. _

_The brunette looked with a confused expression on her, she searched through the room, trying to remember where she was._

_' The hell.. When did we get here, assexual person whose name I can't remember? ' _

_' Why the fuck did he have to put the name HAKU? And Haku's just so strange.. and I'm a strange existence already, I have fuckin' white hair and eyes as red as my menstruation... ' The silver haired girl mumbled to herself. ' And HE'S DEEEEEAD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE REVENGE? '_

_' No nonono, don't cry, here... Hey! You! Get me some sake! ' The brunette pointed to another person who was passing by._

_' … ' The trio stared at them with some sweat at their foreheads. ' … Let... them be? ' The shorter one asked to his friends._

_' … Yup... ' They were about to leave when the brunette stopped Kaito, holding his wrist._

_' AAAAAAAAAH! I remember you! You the ice cream lover who can't get laid! ' She turned to Gakupo ' And you the creepy eggplant lover who can't get laid either! ' Then, to Len ' Oh, Rin, how are things with Gumi? '_

_' WHY THE HECK DO YOU REMEMBER RIN BUT CAN'T REMEMBER ME? I'M A MAAAAAAAAN! ' Len smashed her... HIS head against the wall._

_' I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T GET LAID! ' The other guys tried to hold back tears, which, by the way, were already falling._

_The two girl looked at them with some concern._

_' No nono! Worry not, fellow friends who can't get laid and Rin! ' Meiko said and glanced to her silver haired friend, which nodded. ' The onee-chans here will teach you how to take all your grudges into one simple thing. ' She grabbed the bluenette's hands and grinned while putting something on them._

_It was a small cup on shape similar to a shell. The kind of cup you use to drink sake._

_' … we can't drink, we're minor. ' The bluenette stated._

_' Aww, c'mon, it ain't illegal if you don't get caught. ' The brunette smirked and went to the cashier. ' I think this ain't a bar. What the fuck is this? ' she nodded when she finally processed that it was a karaoke ' Okay, I want to rent a room. What? This ain't a motel? Then what is this? ' Again, the cashier answered her. ' Ohh... then give me some sake. What? You don't have sake? This ain't a bar? Then what the fuck is this? ' By this time, the cashier was becoming pissed._

_' I'm sorry, my friend here is a little... out. We'd like to rent a room to sing.. Until.. let it open, okay? Yes, for... one, two, three... Are you going too? ' He asked to the girls, which nodded. ' Okay, five people, please. ' The cashier bowed and gave him a key. ' Thank you. '_

_' Wait, are we having a party? THEN LET'S GRAB SOME SAKE! Hey, YOU! GET ME SOME SAKE! ' And yet another time, Meiko pointed to someone who was passing by._

_' Don't. ' The bluenette grabbed her hands and dragged her to the room, followed by their friends. _

_They finally managed to get something to sing, but were surprised when the silver haired girl opened the door with a giant bottle of sake with her._

_' What? Meiko said we were having a party! Here! ' She gave everyone a cup with some sake to them ' It's good to forget the stress, ya know? '_

_' Ahh, I'm all fucked up already, anyways.. ' Gakupo was the first to drink everything down with one single gulp. He was already becoming red, and even without being him, one could say that his vision wasn't very focused on anything._

_' I'm a man already, so I can drink too! ' Len said, but was holding back until the silver haired girl pushed it all down to the boy's throath._

_' …. okay. ' And then, even Kaito started to drink._

_Their night was an enjoyable one, singing, laughing, drinking, dancing..._

_And now that they woke up,... Welcome, hangover!_

' Oh,... ' Len was the first to talk something, with a slow and low voice. His head was having a David Guetta's show right now.

' That was what happened... ' The lilac boy said with his eyes half opened, trying to focus on what was only extremaly needed. His head was banging like the old movies from west.

' …. I'm so going to kill our teacher. ' Kaito was so angry that he almost couldn't feel his headache. Almost.

They had to stop once or twice to let Len puke everything he had.

Kids, please. Don't drink. Seriously.

* * *

**With Meiko and Haku**

Chills. Chills everywhere.

' Oh my God, was it right to run away from the crime scene, Haku? ' The brunette asked, looking desperate.

' Chill, they will never remember about ut being there, Meiko. ' The silver haired girl didn't mind a little. She gave minors a little too much of alcooholic drink, but it seemed natural to her living dangerously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AAAAAAAAAAND!... That was chap. 9 for you guys! How was it?**

**No Pou Chun this time, sorry! I had to update as soon as I finished this! I'm willing to do anything to regain your trust again!**

**So, if there's any mispelled words or any thing gramatically wrong, please, spare me.**

**I have to wake up 6am and it's almost 2am. I'm REALLY tired.**

**I tried to focus on the other couples besides Luka and Miku..**

**I can't ship Haku with Meiko, they're just... drink friends? **

**Sorry for the long wait, guys, seriously! I tried hard to write this, but I had just too many tests one after another, and other things that appeared...**

**I decided to use my classes that I don't need to pay much attention, like Sociology or Philosophy, to write this story.. and guess what! Chap 10 is half way! I think that until weekend I'll have chap 10 done. **

**I'm trying really hard to write this story! Please, don't leave me, I'll die if I don't get attention! TT_TT**

**BUT NOW I'M GOING TO SLEEP! I'M ANEMIC, I NEED SLEEP!**

**Good night, morning, afternoon, dunno! To everyone!**

**Thanks for reading this, aaaaaaand,**

**See you all next chapter! :3**


End file.
